Star y Marco vs the evil zodiaczs y Primus lucitor
by claudiozero777
Summary: Marco Diaz es un noble perteneciente a la 2da rama familiar de los Senja, la realeza perteneciente al reino Draconix pero que por ciertas circunstancias vive en la tierra; pero tras varios encuentros momentáneos se rencuentra finalmente a los 17 años con la princesa Star Butterfly de la cual se enamoró perdidamente tras bailar en el baile de la luna sangrienta, sumario adentro.


**Star y Marco vs contra los 12 zodiaczs y primus Lucitor (AU)**

 **Vuelve Zero con este nuevo proyecto (mientras horneo o publico dos one shots lemon depende de cuánto tiempo tarde en publicar esto) de una historia extensa y con argumento extenso, el cual intentare actualizar cada tanto tiempo.**

 **El argumento es simple:**

 **Marco Diaz es un noble perteneciente a la 2da rama familiar de los Senja, la realeza perteneciente al reino Draconix pero que por ciertas circunstancias vive en la tierra; pero tras varios encuentros momentáneos se rencuentra finalmente a los 17 años con la princesa Star Butterfly de la cual se enamoró perdidamente tras bailar (y sufrir la mewbertad juntos) con ella a los 14 años en el baile de la luna sangrienta, sin saber que deberán enfrentarse al mal que despertó tras unir sus almas en ese baile y al hecho de que están malditos: Marco fue maldecido por el espíritu de primus Lucitor tras salvar a un Zodiacz rebelde y Star heredo la maldición familiar de las Butterfly de no poder perder su pureza o sentir deseos excepto con la persona que en verdad aman (lo cual no suena malo pero…); ¿podrán Star y Marco derrotar a primus Lucitor y a los zodiaczs junto a sus amigos?, ¿Marco será rey Del reino que le pertenece por derecho?, ¿ambos protagonistas podrán vencer la profecía del fin del mundo y salvar el reino de la magia?.**

 ***algunas aclaraciones**

 **1\. Star contra las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy no a mí, quien no gana ni pretende ganar un solo penique con esto.**

 **2\. el canon de la serie hasta la 3era temporada es aplicada en este AU con sus excepciones en relación obvia con la vida Starco, la historia de Eclipsa, Meteora y Festivia, el Startom y el Jarco existieron (o algo así), Marco es un mewmano y es pariente lejano de Tom y finalmente las relaciones de monstruos y mewmanos son mejores; además de la utilización de varias hipótesis y teorías del fandom así como otras referencias a la cultura general del anime, series y otros temas.**

 **3\. abra lemon y otras cosas relevantes para la trama (lo ciento lectores es parte de mí ser) pero no es el punto central de la trama, también gore por eso es clasificación M por tanto si no eres capaz de soportar sexo o sangre, retiraos puesto que como decimos en México: sobre aviso no hay engaño y el fic es Starco so….**

 **4\. existen dioses aparte del tocón, las criaturas mágicas son más comunes y la dimensión de Mewni es más futurista con una combinación de magia y tecnología avanzada moderna y de ciencia ficción de bajo nivel (Star hasta tiene un princessbook, hay cable multidimensional a la Rick y Morty y esperen a ver a nachos…) sin más aquí el prólogo.**

 **Prologo – corazones y lunas crecientes se reencuentran: Star se va a vivir a la dimensión de la tierra.**

 **El origen de los reinos de Mewni y la introducción de los reinos Drake y Phenex (advertencia es un infodump histórico enorme de cómo se origina y se desarrolla mi visión de la dimensión de Mewni por lo tanto puedes arriesgarte ahora y no tener que volver a leerla después tras terminar de leer el capítulo 1 o posteriores; * cuando menciono que algo ocurre en el pasado y menciono la cantidad de años es en referencia al año 2000 después de cristo dado que la historia ocurre 18 años después de ese año y 4000 (2000 antes de nuestra era y 2000 después) años después de que los mewmanos llegaran a Mewni….. mejor salten hasta donde les informo que termina la parte histórica del prólogo y comienza el fic.)**

Existe un planeta muy similar a la tierra en otra dimensión, con la excepción de la existencia de la magia y poderosos seres que solo se podrían considerar como de fantasía como demonios, unicornios, dragones, entre otros; además de un océano que cubre gran parte del planeta, existen 3 grandes continentes con grandes islas rodeando la de mayor tamaño:

Aragon un continente que se encuentra en el hemisferio norte siendo una gran masa que abarcaba todo el hemisferio y por lo tanto estaba cubierto mayormente de hielo; el otro continente de nombre Melkor que se encontraba en el hemisferio sur: es una gran isla rodeada de archipiélagos de los cuales escaparon los mewmanos tras una catástrofe cuando un súper-volcán casi desapareció la mayoría de la tierra cultivable; por ello estos emigraron hacia otras islas que cruzaban la línea del ecuador hasta encontrar un gran continente al que llamaron Mewni dado que ellos se autonombraban mewmanos, seres parecidos a los humanos que contaban con una gran fuerza y vitalidad.

Este continente tiene una forma irregular en una latitud y longitud permitía que en el verano el calor no sea excesivo durante el verano, el invierno si bien en casi todos los lugares nevaba no siempre era cruel, excepto en tiempos de guerra o cuando algún dios elemental luchaba cerca del continente, en el sur más cerca del ecuador solo hacia frio durante la tarde con algunas lluvias o chubascos esporádicos y por su puesto una primavera templado donde los mewmanos se encargaron de crear festivales se consagraran a los dioses que le daba fertilidad a la tierra.

Al norte pasando el sitio donde después se nombraría como el reino de las nubes se encontraban las montañas picudas que se prolongaban al norte cerca de la costa del continente de Aragon, en una península llena de volcanes y nieve, al oeste donde en el futuro estarían los reinos de los Pidgeon, Spiderbite y de los Waterfolk (aun que este era el océano en sí).

Estas tierras se extendían al oeste hasta una costa de arenas multicolor que poca gente visitaba debido a que existía un enorme paramo lleno de criaturas mágicas enormes muy peligrosas que aun las Butterfly no enfrentaron nunca.

En el sur pasando el rio Mewni existía una cadena montañosa llamadas las montañas "rancias" por alguna extra razón terminando en pequeños valles que terminan en una larga playa parecidas a las de la tierra que continúan al este tomando la forma de una curva hacia el noreste hasta chocar con un largo y ancho paso montañoso llamado "el paso del dragón serpiente" rodeado de agua en ambos lados que formaba un puente al oeste más allá del futuro reino Johansen siguiendo la desembocadura al mar del rio Mewni, este paso terminaba en una enorme isla del tamaño comparable a isla de la gran Bretaña en la tierra; con forma de una luna creciente la cual llamaban "la luna creciente del dragón" cuya principal atractivo se encontraba en ser la tierra donde los dragones y fénix deambulaban, finalmente el paso montañoso en su parte más gruesa primero se le llamo "el paso angosto" y después "ojo dragón" debido a una lucha que aconteció 280 años antes de que comenzara nuestra historia: cuando Meteora Papillon y Solaria Butterfly se enfrentaron pero eso se contara más adelante

Pero Cuando hacía unos 4000 años antes de que comenzara nuestra historia; los mewmanos recién llegaron al continente fueron bendecidos y protegidos por el tocón, pero mientras los egipcios apenas estaban formando una sociedad organizada, aquí entra en juego el hecho de ambos mundos eran distintos:

Mientras los humanos solo sobrevivían y avanzaban dominando su entorno, los mewmanos se enfrentaron a los monstruos, los cuales eran una amenaza constante que les superaba pero lentamente los mewmanos se organizaron para defenderse: descubriendo ciertos materiales que les permitieron hacer fuertes espadas o artefactos mágicos para defenderse.

Ellos sobrevivieron durante 500 años pero mientras en la tierra las primeras grande civilizaciones florecieron en la tierra, se dio un gran evento que cambio la forma en la cual Mewni se organizaba: el nacimiento de la dinastía Butterfly con el nacimiento de la primera reina que daría paso la más fuerte y antigua monarquía del continente: el reino Butterfly en el centro del continente.

Esta joven mewmana de 14 años cuyo nombre era Latía, un día tras ayudar a un ser mágico en forma de mariposa que luchaba contra un demonio; este ser llamado Infinity en agradecimiento le ayudo a la chica a recibir un objeto bendecido por los dioses de la oscuridad y la luz:

Una varita mágica que fue moldeada por la diosa Unity que habitaba en el misterioso reino de la magia (la cual murió cuando Toffe corrompió y destruyo esta dimensión 3 y medio milenios después), con la cual enfrento a los monstruos y les otorgaría a sus descendientes la habilidad de utilizar la magia conectándolas a esa extraña dimensión.

Otros seres humanoides y criaturas que eran capaces de usar magia se aliaron a esta nueva reina poblando en paz, creando reinos con sistemas de tipo monárquicos hereditarios que se aliaron entre si dando paso a tradiciones únicas para reafirmar su amistad y enfrentándose aquellos monstruos que mostraban ser malvados; aunque con el tiempo el temor a estos se trasformó a una discriminación que se convertiría en el origen de muchas tragedias en el futuro.

Con sus adversarios en retirada a las tierras del norte y noreste sobretodo en el reino de monstruos que en el futuro estarían bajo el reinado de los Avarius (los cuales solían ser los más pacíficos y menos hostiles al resto), solo quedaron tres amenazas:

Los demonios y monstruos demoniacos gobernados por los reyes del inframundo de apellido Lucitor cuya entrada a su reino se encontraba al sur del continente cerca de la costa y bajo un volcán de nombre "montaña de la perdición" donde el agua del mar caía sobre la playa/lago de lava; este reino donde existía una cierta maldad en sus habitantes, los cuales eran en su mayoría poderosos seres de apariencia infernal de enorme tamaño con cuernos, varios ojos de color rojo o amarillo, dominio sobre diversas maldiciones así como magia de fuego infernal que se descontrolaba fácilmente debido a sus emociones negativas, con el tiempo y el mestizaje los demonios como el príncipe Thomas Lucitor eran comunes entre la nobleza y hacia milenios que se habían unido a la alianza continental.

Las otras dos amenazas eran el reino Drake y el reino Phenex: ambos eran grupos de mewmanos que recibieron su magia de los dragones y de los fénix poderosas criaturas mágicas que convivieron en paz con los mewmanos de esos pueblos tanto que una pareja de dragones (con los Drake) y una de fénix (con los Phenex) se fusionaron mágicamente con la primera pareja de reyes de cada pueblo los cuales eran los descendientes de demonios del inframundo que se casaron con mewmanos milenios antes.

Los habitantes de estos dos reinos se diferenciaban del resto de mewmanos dado que en su mayoría eran de piel morena clara u obscura, cabello color café, negro, rojo carmesí claro y obscuro, ojos en su mayoría café o negro que cambiaban a rojo o amarillo dado que los primeros reyes de ambos pueblos eran descendientes de la unión de un demonio y un mewmano, son de gran altura en general y ser capaces de hacer magia sin mucho problema incluso aquellos que no eran nobles.

pero eso era debido a un hecho muy peculiar: no tenían una varita o artefacto mágico unido con el reino de la magia pero su magia era única porque fue un regalo recibiéndola de criaturas mágicas capaces de absorber magia del ambiente y a comparación de las Butterfly que eran monógamas, los príncipes Drake y Phenex podían tener amantes carnales que se unían a ellos por un vínculo "incubo-súcubo" hasta que se casaban volviéndose monógamos y los hombres más fieles del mundo solo superados por el linaje Johansen, pero no era raro que algún hijo nacido de esas amantes buscara el trono pero eso era un riesgo y no ocurría debido a ciertas reglas que se establecieron en la misma época en la cual cayo el imperio romano de occidente en la dimensión de la tierra (año 476 de nuestra era).

 **La primera reina (latía) vs primus Lucitor y los 12 zodiaczs: el nacimiento de la verdadera dinastía Butterfly y el poder de los emblemas (marcas) en las mejillas**

Pero ¿Por qué las Butterfly eran monógamas?, ahí comienza nuestra verdadera historia del reino Butterfly: cuando la reina latía cumplo 20 años se casó con un hombre llamado Oberón un ser mitad hada- mewmano noticia que encanto a todo el reino pero la cual duro poco cuando los Lucitor junto a Primus y los demonios invadieron el reino durante la coronación de ambos, asesinando al rey el cual nunca consumo el matrimonio.

La Reyna desconsolada destruyo su varita tratando de eliminar a primus, pero todo fue en vano dado que este consiguió acceder al reino de la magia a través de ella, hasta que la esperanza volvió en forma de una moribunda Infinity quien le propuso algo arriesgado: conseguir un nuevo poder a través de una fusión mágica entre la reina latía y la criatura Infinity que daría origen al poder de fusionar la magia propia y la del reino de la magia llamada "deepdown" y a la primera forma de mewbertad o forma de mariposa e incluso con una forma más avanzada que combino las dos anteriores y consiguió salvar el reino de la magia del malvado primus Lucitor quien había sido el responsable del ataque a Infinity años antes dando como resultado la obtención de la primera varita mágica.

Primus paso 6 años tras robándole parte de su magia a Infinity, cuyo poder era nombrado "los **emblemas** o **comandos del infinito** " con los cuales tras torturar y modificar con magia celeste que había sido descubierta en la tierra en el años 1470 antes de cristo por pelegrinos en el desierto, dejando lentamente sin magia a la tierra y sellando el pozo que le conectaba con el reino de la magia, dándole origen a 12 demonios/seres mágicos poderosos a los cuales les tatuó un " **comando del infinito** " que se manifestó en un poder único relacionado con cada constelación del Zodiaco de la tierra, tras lo cual casi asesino a Infinity y estaba asediando a Unity en su propio hogar asesinando a las criaturas del reino.

Sabiendo de la crisis inminente y el éxito de la fusión entre la reina e Infinity, una criatura mágica que sería llamada en el futuro Glossaric, un ser nacido de la dimensión mágica desde el comienzo del universo, ayudo a que la reina obtuviera el poder de Infinity en un mes, a la cual llamo " **mariposa de los emblemas** ", una criatura con forma de mariposa que en sus alas poseía cuatro emblemas o marcas: en un ala eran de color negro (picas y tréboles) y en otra rojas (corazones y diamantes), finalmente en su pecho había una estrella de 5 puntas con una luna creciente color rojo sangre y en sus mejillas unas marcas en forma de corona de tres picos de color dorada al igual que su vestido y seis brazos, también poseía antenas de mariposa.

Con esta nueva forma derroto a los zodiaczs dispersando sus esencias malignas en el reino de la magia y finalmente sellándolas junto a primus Lucitor en la dimensión donde milenios después se construiría la escuela santa Olga para princesas rebeldes.

Pero la victoria fue tuvo un alto costo la raza con forma de mariposa a la cual pertenecía Infinity fue aniquilada completamente y Latía fue maldecida por primus con no poder sentir deseos sexuales o perder su pureza (virginidad) hasta que encontrara a su alma gemela gracias a la Luna de Sangre que solo brilla sobre dos almas uniéndolas por toda la eternidad cada 667 años, además que ella y su descendencia sufrirían durante su etapa de mewbertad una trasformación de mariposa, la cual las aria propensas durante una hora a cazar hombres mientras sufrían de una agonía sexual que no podrían satisfacer a menos que estuvieran con su amado y además trasformadas en su forma de mariposa y tampoco podrían sentir deseos sexuales excepto por el hombre que amaban.

Unity, Glossaric y latía tuvieron que esperar 2 años para que aconteciera la luna de sangre y con ayuda de los septarianos que son seres con forma de reptiles humanoides que viven durante siglos y son capaces de regenerarse e incluso bajo ciertas condiciones usar magia; estos eruditos y guerreros ayudaron en los preparativos y la construcción de tres templos:

El gran templo de monstruos donde siglos después Eclipsa concebiría a su hija Meteora, el templo en honor de Glossaric que se construyó encima de una fuente de magia que yacía en el fondo de un lago cerca de los campos de maíz reales donde generaciones de reinas y princesas Butterfly se salvaguardarían y podrían bañarse en magia pura para curarse de heridas mágicas y finalmente aquel que se convertiría en la Santa Olga donde residiría la profecía del regreso de primus Lucitor y sus 11 zodiaczs además de sellar sus poderes hasta que como predijo Unity:

" **los zodiaczs volverá a atormentar el universo dentro de 3478 años, cuando hayan pasado 4 primaveras a partir de que la luna sangrienta vuelva a unir a dos almas destinadas a amarse, una de ellas será el alma de una mariposa con los emblemas de corazón heredera del poder de Infinity quien siendo hija de una mariposa con diamantes va a destruir a un traidor que me asesinara y esta mariposa despertara el verdadero poder de Infinity al renacer el reino de la magia gracias a su alma gemela quien portara las lunas crecientes del espejo siendo descendiente de una mariposa con picas que dará su vida para que la sangre de los tréboles y del mestizo de la cruza de un dragón y un fénix den vida al poder que revivirá al zodiacz traidor y a mí misma, puesto que solo esas almas podrán destruir por siempre a primus Lucitor y sus demonios dando paso a una nueva era de estabilidad y paz antes de que otro ser malvado aparezca"**

Esa profecía fue pasada de generación dentro del reino del crepúsculo, el cual se formó cuando se fusionaron los dos únicos imperios independientes cuando entraron en contacto con la dimensión de la tierra en el año 500 después de cristo al observar que la unión de reinos por matrimonio de forma administrativa solo causaba problemas;

por otra parte el reino Butterfly y sus aliados comenzaron a olvidarse de la profecía, con excepción de Glossaric quien además de poder ver el futuro y sus posibilidades, dio vida a la alta comisión mágica (los cuales son sus hijos, **spoiler del libro de hechizos**. Nota de Autor) y se entregó en una peculiar manera a ser consejero, maestro de magia e incluso cupido/chaperón de las jóvenes princesas Butterfly quien al cumplir los 14 años, (antes de sufrir la mewbertad cuando empezaban a tener sus periodos menstruales que llegaban a dificultar el uso de la magia), recibían la varita real (la cual era una versión mejorada por Unity que incluía un unicornio nacido en el reino de la magia y el prototipo de un cargador mágico que podía ser usada como consolador en caso de emergencias hormonales, o como dijo Unity: si alguna mariposa no encontraba el amor pronto).

Por esta razón, Star Butterfly ignoraba esta profecía a tal punto que cuando su ex novio Thomas Lucitor la invito a acompañarlo al baile de la luna de sangre "como su amiga y nada más" ella solo respondió dijo: claro estoy aburrida de pelear con Ludo, pero nunca imagino que ahí encontraría el amor.

 **El reino del crepúsculo la otra cara de la historia: el origen de Marco Diaz.**

A nadie le interesaba mucho en la familia real del reino del crepúsculo como fue que los Phenex y los Drake decidieron tras siglos de pelear en el "paso angosto" cada 10 años, la decisión unir los reinos en uno nuevo al casar al príncipe nerón IV Drake y a la princesa Diane Phenex creando una nueva casa imperial la cual ¡o sorpresa¡ se llamarían con el nombre de: Targaryen…. Nop espera ellos no conocían juego de tronos, Tathamet…. Nop ellos no jugaron al juego de diablo III, Twilight… Nop su reino ya se llama así; pero la suerte es rara y en uno de los múltiples viajes comerciales a la tierra descubrieron a los malayos e indonesios y la casa real pasó a llamarse "Senja" que es la palabra para decir crepúsculo… en idioma malayo e indonesio. Pero ¿Qué se les puede hacer? Un par de familias con la capacidad de transformarse después de la mewbertad en un semi-fénix o un semi-dragón humanoide sufriendo como las Butterfly también durante la mewbertad una trasformación del animal mágico de su casa familiar en la cual la herencia Lucitor de ambas casas sale a relucir…. Dado que si no destruían al menos un pueblo entero si llegaban a provocan que las personas a su alrededor empiecen una orgia brutal en un radio de un kilómetro. Los hijos de Diane y Nerón IV adquirieron la capacidad de transformarse en una combinación de ambos (Draconix) o incluso una vez dominada su magia, podían transformarse en cualquiera de las dos opciones (un fénix o un dragón); pero antes de eso, los gemelos Luke y Leía al llegar a los 14 años provocaron tales daños durante su entrenamiento mágico pero que pronto fue opacado cuando llego su mewbertad y poco aniquilaron las ciudades antiguas capitales de ambos reinos (Drake y Phenex) antes de provocar dos orgias masivas, por lo cual ante tal desastre cuando algún príncipe o princesa de los Senja comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar a punto de pasar su mewbertad, se organiza un festival de fertilidad en las costas del reino llamado "el fénix y el dragón de la fertilidad" en la cual los y las jóvenes solteros entre los 18 y 25 años (o demasiados feos para conseguir pareja) podían disfrutar de los efectos que ocasionaba la mewbertad de la realeza con lo cual con suerte podrían casarse o al menos procrear un hijo. Pero eso solo fueron algunos accidentes que el reino del crepúsculo (después renombrado de otra forma) sufrió durante 1500 años: las guerras civiles fueron un tema preocupante cuando algunos sacerdotes terrestres trataron de convertir al reino de fantasía lleno de demonios en "el nuevo paraíso", lo cual no solo resulto en una masacre de colonos humanos, sino incluso que algunos ciudadanos viajaban a la tierra en plena edad media a atacar poblados o liberar criaturas mágicas o simplemente quemar iglesias por lo cual 348 años antes de que nacieran Marco Diaz y Star Butterfly se impuso el primer mandato real de inmigración para humanos que ya había dado origen a las casas nobles de Ordonia (Filipinos), Wong (chinos), y Thomas (ingleses) entre otras, en las cuales el comercio y la educación en la tierra eran más anhelados que la corte o los matrimonios políticos que les obligaran a quedarse en la capital del imperio unido la cual fue refundada con el nombre de Draconix, que con el tiempo paso a ser el titulo para aquellos nobles que realizaban grandes hazañas. Lo cual fue un gran acierto dado que fue tan bien aceptado por ambas culturas a tal punto que el reino dejo de ser llamado "del crepúsculo" y se prefirió renombrar el imperio de esa manera, después de todo aun hoy en día, los pequeños que pueden ver juego de tronos con el servicio de cable multidimensional se quejan de que la ciudad costera que marca la frontera con el reino Johansen se llame "New vegas" o que la la ciudad-fortaleza que se encuentra en el "ojo del dragón" en medio del paso "dragón serpiente" se llame Hogwarts y que la capital no pueda renombrase como Valyria o Winterfell era un tema de debate en el imperio como alguna vez lo fue la boda de Meteora Butterfly y nerón III Senja. Pero como una Butterfly termino casada con un Senja? Si ambos reinos apenas se relacionan aun en tiempos modernos, bueno la respuesta a ello a continuación. Por más de 25 siglos y medio, desde la llegada de los mewmanos a Mewni, los reinos Drake y Phenex se mantuvieron alejados de sus primos lejanos de otros reinos con la excepción de esporádicos saqueos o guerras de pocos años, incluso ambos reinos estaban reparados (Drake y Phenex) solo pasaban el paso montañoso para pelear; eso no cambio mucho cuando se formó el nuevo imperio de Draconix al menos en cuanto la diplomacia con el resto de Mewni. Pero eso cambio con la invitación del joven rey Nerón II a la princesa Skywynne Butterfly cuando se re-fundó y termino la construcción de la nueva ciudad capital, la cual se había dispuesto se construyera sobre la antigua capital Phenex en la montaña más alta de la isla "Luna creciente del Fénix" 1450 años antes nuestra línea de tiempo (el nuevo imperio se había fundado 50 años antes pero la ciudad capital de los Phenex fue destruida por Leía Senja y la de los Drake por el gemelo Luke Senja, esta última situada en donde ahora se encuentra la ciudad-puerto de "new vegas"). Este evento se conmemoro con un gran festival en el cual se decía que la joven Butterfly y joven rey soltero nerón II Senja (el cual tenía 18 años igual que la princesa pero había heredado el trono a corta edad tras una guerra civil), se intercambió unos cuantos besos comprometedores que no llegaron más haya de algunos chismes palaciegos pero lo único cierto es que fue el primer contacto tras al menos un milenio de ignorarse entre reinos sin contar los saqueos o luchas que se desarrollaban entre los reinos Drake y Phenex en contra de otro reino. Pero Skywynne y nerón II eran distintos, ella una estudiosa, el un aventurero mujeriego; todavía hoy en ambos reinos se habla de tal extraña amistad que comenzó un año antes, cuando la princesa en uno de sus viajes para estudiar la naturaleza de la magia del tiempo, se alejó tanto del castillo que se extravió, hasta que se encontró con el aquel entonces príncipe Senja en el bosque de la muerte segura, y este le ayudo a volver a casa. Esta acción noble, dio paso al inicio de un leve acercamiento político que duro Siglos, dando paso a viajes donde los príncipes y princesas de Draconix asistían una vez cumplidos los 7 años de edad, asistiendo por lo menos cada 3 años a un baile de la "campana plateada" o al "día de la canción" de las princesas Butterfly; las princesas Butterfly en cambio iniciaron la tradición de asistir a las bodas de los príncipes Senja e incluso a pesar de no ser aliados oficialmente y apenas amistosos entre ellos (o eso se decía), Skywynne dio origen a una celebración única entre reinos: el festival de la mariposa que se celebraba al inicio de la primavera pero de ello se hablara en otra ocasión. Sin embargo los principales tratos o fiestas privadas que se daban entre los Butterfly y Senja fueron organizadas con la ayuda de los Lucitor con quien los últimos compartían lazos sanguíneos muy ancestrales, siendo los Lucitor quienes solían ser intermediarios en asegurarse que todo tratado se llevara a cabo recibiendo un poco de ganancias y que los monarcas de ambos reinos se comunicaran "oficialmente", pero con el paso de los siglos… los Lucitor se cansaron y mejor trataron de unir ambos reinos, fallando miserablemente puesto que solo 3 princesas se desposaron con un rey Lucitor y estas eran princesas no herederas, pero ¿a quién le interesa el inframundo? Mejor volvamos con los Butterfly y los Senja. la relación bilateral de informal acercamiento siguió con los siglos, pero ambos reinos haciendo lo que mejor sabían: los Senja poco interesados en llevar la amistosa relación entre reinos a otro nivel, continuaron visitando la tierra y otras dimensiones convirtiéndose en un imperio comercial en el multi-verso y las Butterfly siguieron enfrentándose a los monstruos provenientes del norte del continente, de más allá del bosque de la muerte segura y del reino de monstruos que se convirtió en el reino de los Avarius, reforzando su autoridad sobre el continente de Mewni y el resto de reinos. Nadie contaba con que una Butterfly se enamoraría de un ser que vivía en el antiguo templo Septariano de Monstruos, este monstruo mitad demonio descendiente de primus Lucitor, cuyo nombre era Globgore, fue el responsable de moviera la rueda del destino para ambos reinos y dar paso a que se cumpliera la segunda parte de la profecía de Unity dar vida a una línea de sangre que descendiera de los Butterfly y los Senja. Todo empezó con el príncipe Severus III Senja y la princesa Eclipsa Butterfly, los cuales congeniaron al instante desde que se conocieron a los 10 años, ambos eran curiosos, rebeldes y según sus padres "las ovejas negras de la familia": Severus era un amante de las antiguas profecías de la diosa unicornio y el ser mágico que le dieron origen a los Butterfly tras encerrar a un antiguo mal. Historias que eran fascinantes para el en la misma medida que para Eclipsa lo fue explorar todos los espectros de la magia, consiguiendo crear hechizos basados en la magia negra a la corta edad de 9 años y ser la primera Butterfly en hacer contacto con los clanes de monstruos más importantes consiguiendo una acuerdo de paz que termino de momento una guerra de milenaria e incluso construyo una aldea donde aquellos seres más pacíficos pudiesen vivir tranquilamente siendo ella una princesa de 15 años ayudada por su inseparable amigo Severus. Ambos amigos nunca se enamoraron el uno del otro, pero viajaron tanto que incluso consiguieron adentrarse en los misterios del reino de la magia… nadie sabe que hicieron en ese lugar aún, pero tras volver de aquel lugar ambos hicieron preparativos para un tratado en el cual Severus se comprometía a proteger de cualquier daño a las descendientes de Eclipsa en caso de ser necesario y casarlas con un descendiente Senja. Tras estos acontecimientos a los 20 años Severus tomo como esposa a Felicia Thomas la heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna debido a que era la nieta de una duquesa de york que inmigro a Draconix por lo cual se le asignó un título nobiliario a cambio de una cuantiosa fortuna así como el conocimiento para la creación de armas de fuego y barcos de carga. Eclipsa no corrió con la misma suerte, la casaron a la fuerza con un noble pomposo, afeminado y poco apasionado que sufría de disfunción eréctil que era incapaz de desvirgarla (por la maldición Butterfly) cuyo nombre era Shastacan Loveberry (aunque en el canon es un Spiderbite….pero creo que entienden a dónde van los tiros. Nota del autor) y con el cual pudo tener una hija de nombre Festivia siendo virgen ¿cómo?. Digamos que "la reina de la obscuridad o la mariposa de la muerte" era muy inteligente al punto de que huyo 3 años después del reino dejando a su hija segura (bien informada de todo lo ocurrido) y el cadáver de su ex marido en un palo insertado en su recto y que salía por su boca, quedando expuesto enfrente de la puerta del castillo, Eclipsa estaba embarazada por segunda vez y no era del rey mewmano sino del demonio Globgore con quien vivió en paz en la dimensión de la tierra entre los años 1680 y 1700 en los territorios que correspondían a los actuales estados de Quebec y Maine, escondidos entre los nativos que aun Vivian en el área, comerciando con pieles y otros objetos de valor. Ellos fueron felices y crearon una gran fortuna, por lo cual su viejo amigo Severus les ofreció otorgarles un título de nobleza con un nuevo apellido: Papillon (mariposa), Eclipsa acepto sin dudarlo dos veces volviendo a su dimensión y muriendo 20 años después en manos de su nieta Solaria Butterfly hija de Festivia (si ya sé que Solaria es madre de Eclipsa según el libro de hechizos pero bueno…. Nota de autor), ese suceso terminaría con la fundación de la ciudad-fuerte Hogwarts en el "ojo del dragón" el cual se le llamo así debido a que tras "matar" a su abuela, Solaria lucho primero con Meteora y la derroto. Pero cuando Solaria iba a darle el golpe de gracia, fue detenida por su prima Hope Papillon y su prometido Alexander Senja quienes tenían 16 años como la princesa Butterfly; el duelo fue tan intenso que el estrecho camino que cruzaba el ancho paso montañoso se convirtió en un pequeño valle, debido a que el intenso combate destruyo las montañas alrededor dejando una depresión en forma de la Pupila de un reptil y el centro de esta una elevación de 10 kilómetros de diámetro donde se edificó la ciudad-fortaleza Hogwarts años después siendo el símbolo del rompimiento parcial de relaciones entre ambos reinos. Puesto que después de la muerte de Hope y Solaria, sus nietos volvieron a la tradición de ir al festival de la mariposa en Draconix y al día de la canción o los bailes de la campana plateada en el Castillo Butterfly, pero esto era una mera formalidad para algunos: la amistad entre ambos reinos no era esa unión aquella intermediada por los Lucitor o esa comunicación que Skywynne y nerón II iniciaron y que fue remplazada por una camaradería entre princesas Butterfly y príncipes Senja que con el tiempo llevaría a aquella poderosa unión que Eclipsa y Severus mantuvieron siguiendo la tradición de amistad entre herederos, todo eso destruyo Solaria o eso se decía puesto que la nieta de esta reina y sus descendientes continuaron reuniéndose con los príncipes Senja en actos públicos y aún más en la intimidad pero alentando rumores de "informalidad" ante la negativa de algunos nobles Mewmanos que pretendían luchar contra el reino Draconix lo cual hubiese sido un desastre. Pero esa actitud cambio gracias a Comet III abuela de Star Butterfly y Gerald I Senja llamado el "Draconix conciliador y el monta mariposas", abuelo de Marco Diaz se unieron para pelear contra Toffe el Septariano traidor pero eso se explicara en otro momento más oportuno y como sus hijos comenzaron a restaurar esa vieja amistad de forma pública y con el mismo orgullo que sus ancestros lo hicieron al estar juntos. (Por fin se acaba la parte histórica y aburrida del epilogo, ahora si a pasar a la acción del Fic.)Castillo vacacional del linaje Diaz, ciudad costera de New Vegas (antes la capital del Reino Drake) costa imperial del imperio Draconix, primer día del mes de julio, año 2018 después de nuestra era. Pv Marco 17 años cumpleaños núm. 18 en noviembre. Marco Diaz fue despertado por los rayos del sol, su habitación se localiza, en la torre más alta del pequeño castillo vacacional de su familia, desde el cual se podía observar todo el reino de Mewni al oeste y el gran paso del "dragón Serpiente" por el este. Su cabello castaño obscuro esta despeinado y poco cuidado pero eso no le importaba mucho; su cama era bastante grande para lo pequeña que era su habitación, pero era un mal necesario: a su lado derecho estaba acostada Brittney Wong y en su izquierdo Jackie Lynn Thomas, ambas amigas de la infancia suyas, también acostada pero en un colchón matrimonial sobre el suelo estaba Janna Ordonia quien en esos tiempos salía con el príncipe Thomas Lucitor…. Quien por cierto estaba acostado abrazando a su amiga Ordonia mientras ambos roncaban y dormían a pierna suelta.

Marco lanzo un suspiro y observo la habitación: antiguamente usada como observatorio, el pequeño cuarto circular de 10 metros de diámetro con un techo en forma de bóveda circular, el cual podía ser abierto dejando ver las estrellas, había dos ventanas que tienen la forma de semi-circulo siguiendo el contorno de la pared, no había muchas cosas en la habitación: una mesita de noche, algunas repisas con vidrios (para evitar que la brisa salada las oxide) donde hay ropa y algunas armas e incluso algunas figuras de acción e incluso algunos libros.

El chico volteo a ver un reloj que a simple vista parecería que es un aparato eléctrico de la tierra, sin embargo este era una combinación de tecnología terrestre y un poco de magia; la hora que marcaba indicaba que eran las 5:30 en la mañana, Marco se estiro en su cama para después levantarse teniendo cuidado de no despertar a las chicas que dormían plácidamente, cosa que no hizo con la pareja del colchón a quienes piso sin menor preocupación ocasionando quejas de ambos.

La torre y el castillo tenían un marcado estilo europeo medieval combinado con estilo modernos de arquitectura, el viejo observatorio era la habitación superior en un conjunto de dos, debajo de esta conectada por una escalera sin pasamanos con la cual se accedía a otra habitación inferior sin ventanas, pero que a comparación de la superior en esta si había muebles con ropa, bebidas, un refrigerador, una mesa en el centro con 6 sillas, algo de comida enlatada en un estante especial e incluso una baño moderno en poco espacio en un extremo y en otro extremo un elevador junto a una puerta que conducía a un una escalera con pasamanos de mármol blanco que bajaba hasta el 3er piso del edificio principal del castillo como una extensión en una de la orillas, esta torre debido a su antiguo uso medía 50 metros de alto por lo cual la subida era algo cansado.

\- _A pesar de ser verano este lugar es frio como siempre, es una suerte que el reino de Draconix haya podido fusionar la tecnología terrestre y la magia_ \- recordó con agrado el chico entrando a bañarse, a lo lejos se escuchó el celular de Tom, quien lo contesto aun adormilado pero Marco no alcanzo a escuchar dado que se metió a bañar sin importarle mucho lo que ocurría arriba.

Tras terminar de bañarse y ponerse un bóxer negro además de unos pantalones especiales color negro, mientras eso ocurría se escuchó el ruido inconfundible del elevador que bajaba hacia el castillo, indudablemente el mayordomo Frank había decidido a volver a repasar los detalles sobre la reunión de las 9 en punto, Marco le dio un vistazo al reloj circular que se encuentra sobre la puerta del elevador: y se extrañó sobre quien podría querer subir eran las 6:30 aun había tiempo para asegurarse que nada faltaba – _aunque estoy seguro que deje todo listo y en orden el día de ayer antes de dormir_ \- hizo memoria el chico.

Pero pronto el misterio seria resuelto puesto que en unos pocos minutos se escuchó el sonido del elevador llegando y después, el de la puerta del mismo abriéndose, Marco no sentía el menor miedo al contrario se elevó sobre su metro ochenta de altura preparándose para cualquier cosa, pero solo escucho el "knock, knock" en la puerta cerrada, el solo se limitó a decir que pasara, puesto que si era el mayordomo el traería llaves, solo tocaba por respeto a la intimidad del chico, pero nuevamente se escuchó que tocaron.

Marco ladeo su cabeza un poco ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano si no era Frank?, termino de secarse el cabello y colgó la toalla en su cuello tapando su espalda, para después abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado dejando al descubierto a un par de mujeres ataviadas con lindos vestidos azules, lo cual podía observar, gracias a la tenue luz solar que entraba por la cabina metálica con paredes de vidrio del ascensor:

Una de ellas era una chica de unos 17-18 años con el cabello rubio, el cual le caía hasta la altura de sus glúteos, su cara mostraba sorpresa reflejado en sus ojos color azul celeste como su vestido, en sus mejillas sonrojadas en las cuales poseía unos corazones rojos, su boca era delgada (está ligeramente abierta y eso era sexy para el gusto de Marco), sus pechos debían ser de buen tamaño a pesar de que el vestido los disimulaba, su altura aproximada era de metro setenta.

La otra mujer en cambio debía estar cerca de cumplir los 40 como su padre, su cabello era blanco y estaba peinado de tal manera que su corona pudiese descansar sobre el mismo, su vestido era color azul marino con unas hombreras en forma de alas que salían del pecho hacia los hombros, los ojos de la mujer eran lilas al igual que los rombos en sus mejillas sobre una piel blanca idéntica a la de su hija pero menos pálida y su rostro mostraba un semblante estoico digno de una reina pero en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Marco se arrodillo ante ellas agachando su cabeza – buenos días sus majestades ¿en qué puedo servir a la gran reina Butterfly, Moon **la impávida**? Y (una pausa) a Star Butterfly la princesa " **reconciliadora** " – pregunto el chico con una voz seria (o lo más cercano a ello), mientras volvía a erguirse mostrando una media sonrisa, la reina carraspeo antes de contestar – esperaba encontrar al príncipe Lucitor aquí para que nos guiara y acompañara junto a Janna Ordonia " **la bruja del arroyo negro** " en esta reunión… pero por lo que veo él debe estar más "ocupado en otros asuntos"- comento Moon Butterfly mirando hacia la escalera que conectaba con la habitación superior – debo suponer que puedo contar que vos, Marco Ubaldo Senja podría darnos un paseo e incluso darnos un poco de té y galletas antes de la junta, nos levantamos temprano para llegar a tiempo por lo cual no hemos probado bocado alguno– dijo la reina juntando sus manos y dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

\- por supuesto su majestad, lo are con gusto, por favor tomen asiento en un momento me terminare de cambiarme (pausa) por cierto majestad….. Mi apellido es Diaz, mi padre renuncio al trono hace 8 años y solo mi tío, el emperador Henry I me llama así pero no es de mi agrado mucho menos la razón, por la cual el insiste en llamarme por ese apellido y con ese **apodo** – le explico Marco bajando la voz al decir las últimas palabras, mientras les daba la espalda y se retiraba la toalla de su cuello.

Revelando que en su espalda había una marca negra como un tatuaje con la forma de una cabra cuya mitad superior era la de un macho cabrío con cuernos largos y rectos a cada lado de la cabeza, con otro par en donde debería estar su frente pareciendo los de un unicornio pero dobles y alineados uno después del otro, su parte inferior por otra parte era un tentáculo que bien podría parecer la cola de una sirena pero en realidad era, una cola monstruo con picos y algo que parecería una boca, si no se toma en cuenta esa marca, el chico sería como cualquier noble del reino Draconix: alto con piel morena, ojos y cabello café oscuro y con una buena musculatura a pesar de ser de compleción delgada.

Moon había notado sin embargo una gran diferencia en él, algo que ninguno de los nobles o la realeza de Draconix poseía, algo tan raro o inexistente fuera de la familia Butterfly lo cual no solía ocurrir o era prácticamente imposible a menos que la madre fuera una reina o princesa Butterfly: el chico poseía emblemas en las mejillas en forma de lunas crecientes las cuales estaban frente a frente la una a la otra como si fueran un reflejo la una de la otra pero cuyo color era distinto, la de su mejilla derecha era color blanco (con un lunar arriba de esta) y la izquierda era negra (con un sol arriba).

Las Butterfly a pesar de ello agradecieron su hospitalidad, tomando asiento mientras el chico les ofreció galletas y un poco de leche, ambas cosas embazadas e incluso un poco de tocino y jamón ahumado para que pudiesen comer un poco antes dado que no habría desayuno, lo cual ambas agradecieron, aunque Moon sentía que estaba invadiendo el hogar de un chico de buen corazón que en nada se parecía a los rumores que dé el circulaban, su hija en cambio seguía sonrojada sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Star estaba observando al chico mientras se ponía una camisa color roja y una capa en el hombro color roja que poseía el escudo del reino, el cual no le causo impresión alguna a la princesa pero en cambio le hizo sentir un escalofrió a su madre: un dragón negro en la izquierda y un fénix blanco a la derecha que posaban frente a frente, formando un corazón, en el centro del cual había una mariposa color gris la cual claramente poseía 5 emblemas: unas picas y tréboles negros en un ala, unos rombos y corazones rojos en la otras y en el centro del cuerpo de la mariposa una luna creciente color carmesí que se encontraba en el centro de una estrella negra; ese escudo el cual desde hacía 260 años portaba la realeza de Draconix, no era otra cosa que el símbolo de la reina Hope I Senja cuyo apellido de soltera era Papillon….. Y era la nieta de Eclipsa Butterfly, " **la mariposa de la muerte** ".

\- permítanme un momento, iré a despertar a mis amigos, apenas son las 6:50 tendremos tiempo para pasear y le mandare un mensaje a mi mayordomo para que prepare té en el jardín, si desean pueden comer lo que deseen de la despensa – apunto a los estantes y continuo hablando- no es bueno ir a pelear contra trolls con el estómago vacío- termino el chico comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación superior, la reina hizo gesto de afirmación viendo al chico subir, pasando la mirada a su hija que acariciaba su cuello el cual estaba envuelto con un listón ancho color negro.

\- es un chico muy guapo y amable, no me importaría que el gobernara Mewni a mi lado…. Aun cuando lo llamen " **el Draconix del apocalipsis** " – susurro la princesa quien seguía sonrojada viendo la figura del chico que se alejaba tratando de aclarar su mente, su madre solo lanzo un suspiro, meditando en esa extraña pero nada mala idea pero primero debía conocer un poco más al chico cuya fama era bien conocida en varias dimensiones.

Marco sentía un nerviosismo en su cuerpo y no era por el hecho de que descendiera de Meteora Butterfly y en ese momento en su mesa, de su cuarto privado estuvieran sentadas tanto la reina como la heredera del reino Butterfly sino porque sentía que en cualquier momento su maldición de lujuria se activaría …. Como si cerca de él, estuviera una de las chicas a las que forzó una unió por el contrato de "incubo – súcubo"… era eso o la princesa había despertado sus instintos más bajos, era inevitable se parecía a la chica con la cual bailo bajo la luz de la luna sangrienta y con la cual había compartido su cuerpo, haciéndolo un hombre cuando ambos sufrieron la mewbertad al mismo tiempo hace 4 años tras el baile, provocando una orgia en Echo Creek.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, era mejor olvidar aquello, debía centrarse en la junta y en despertar a sus amigos quienes roncaban sonoramente con excepción de Jackie Lynn Thomas, una chica alta con ojos color verde aguamarina, piel bronceada, el cabello rubio claro con un mechón color aguamarina y una hermosa figura; estaba vestida con su pijama que consistía en un short muy corto color verde claro y una blusa blanca de tirantes, ella miraba fijamente al mar sentada sobre uno de los estantes del cuarto, pero al escuchar al chico entrar volteo a mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- hey Marco ya estás listo, ¿tenemos visitas? – Inquirió mientras el joven trataba de despertar al resto de chicos, Tom se levantó sobresaltado - ¿Qué hora es?, ¿ya paso la junta?, ¿mama y papa ya llegaron y me van a castigar? ¿Preñe a Janna? – balbuceo desorientado el príncipe demonio moviendo su cola roja que terminaba en un triángulo sobresaliendo de su pants blancos, lo cual era lo único que traía puesto en su cuerpo de metro ochenta de altura (sin contar su cabello rosa pálido el cual aún usaba en forma de llama), su piel no era roja como su madre o pálida como su padre sino de una especie de color grisácea que resaltaba los músculos de su abdomen mientras se agarraba los cuernos en su cabeza y abría sus tres ojos color rojo carmesí.

Tom se puso sus pantuflas de conejo y corrió escaleras abajo tras recoger su toalla roja, pero pronto se escuchó como habla con la voz en grito del demonio – LO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- SIENTO POR PRESENTARME EN ESTAS FACHAS REINA MOON, AYER ESTUVIMOS EN UNA FIESTA EN LA PLAYA YY-Y—YY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y- BUENO YA SABE EL AMOR ADOLESCENTE, MI CERCANIA CON LOS SENJA Y MI AMISTAD CON DIAZ,QUIEN ME INVITO A UNA FIESTA Y E-E-E-ESO ME HIZO OLVIDAR QUE DEBIA, PASAR POR USTEDES EN LA MAÑANA- balbuceada Thomas pero fue interrumpido por Moon – descuida Thomas, el joven Diaz se ofreció a acompañarnos….. Después de todo es nuestro anfitrión el día de hoy- contesto Moon con una voz tan tranquila, solemne y hasta cierto punto fría que hizo que incluso Jackie y Marco se sintieran regañados.

\- alguien está en problemas – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo riendo - por eso estaba tan deseoso de salir a una fiesta ayer- recordó Marco abrazando sin pensar a su amiga agarrando con firmeza el trasero de la chica masajeándolo, ella no se sorprendió las pupilas de Marco habían dejado ser café y se convirtieron en un par de esferas negras con iris rasgadas como reptil de color rojo brillante, en su frente apareció una especie de tatuaje negro con la forma del sol.

La chica rio un poco (era algo común con el aun cuando habían dejado de ser novios hace ya 3 años) y acaricio su cabello - creo que debes irte, yo me encargo de las cosas aquí….. y por lo que más quieras no vayas a provocar otra guerra con los Butterfly ya tenemos suficiente con los trolls del bosque de la muerte segura y los titanes " **Gogogo** " del oeste y sobretodo este titán que me quiere preñar sin casarnos – dijo Jackie pasando su mano del cabello hasta bajar al miembro del chico que rozaba entre sus muslos, el chico sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos y frente volvieron a la normalidad además de que claramente estaba apenado por lo que hizo– los siento mejor me voy ya son las 7:20, nos vemos abajo – la chica suspiro cuando lo vio salir – _a pesar de que controla mejor esa maldición y no se la pasa obligando a las chicas a tener orgasmos con pactos temporales "incubo- súcubo", el aun no puede controlarlo al 100%…. Amenos que Star Butterfly sea esa chica de hace 4 años_ entonces no habría problema– pensó Jackie agarrándose la barbilla pensativa, mejor levantaba a Janna y a Brittney antes de que llegaran tarde después de todo ellas eran las representantes de las Familias Thomas, Ordonia y Wong.

Tras dejar al pobre de Tom quien estaba en posición fetal arriba de una silla del comedor, Marco y las dos Butterfly se subieron al ascensor descendiendo hasta el edificio principal del castillo: el cual estaba conformado por tres plantas, un sub-sótano donde se guardaban toneles de bebidas alcohólicas, y por supuesto una base secreta donde el clan Diaz podía esconderse en caso de una invasión inminente.

Los interiores del castillo eran idénticos a la **mansión Spencer** con la excepción de que este edificio tenía un tercer piso, pasando detrás de las escaleras del recibidor, había unos 50 metros hacia el fondo había largo pasillo en el cual había puertas en ambos lados como si fuera un Hotel, al final del pasillo había un cuarto rectangular de techo alto desde el cual se podía acceder a la cocina por la derecha, a al gran baño del castillo y en el fondo tras una puerta de cristal draconiano se abrían paso a un hermoso jardín rectangular de al menos un kilómetro de ancho por un kilómetro de largo lleno de distintas especies de árboles tanto frutales como de sombra provenientes de la tierra e incluso había varios tipos de arbustos y rosales cerca de las murallas.

\- es un lugar hermoso – los ojos de Star se abrieron como platos, emocionada al observar el lugar quedando boca abierta – ¿tu creciste en este lugar? – pregunto curiosa a Marco quien tenía la vista fija en el centro del jardín donde se alzaba una estructura de piedra negra y ónix con la forma de un edificio griego como si del Partenón se tratara en el centro había sillas y una larga mesa, el rostro del chico que había estado sonriente durante el corto recorrido en el castillo, pero repentinamente su rostro se tensó, a lo lejos se veían 6 figuras sentadas en la mesa comiendo pero su presencia mágica solo era potente en la persona del centro y tres figuras femeninas que estaban a la izquierda de la figura central.

\- el joven Marco paso sus primeros años en el castillo de Draconix, pero dado que su abuelo se negó a construir escuelas como las de la tierra, el creció y ha vivido en Echo Creek donde se descubrió la fuente sellada de magia; pero este castillo fue reacondicionado hace 8 años cuando lord Rafael abandono su apellido Senja y decidió tomar el apellido Diaz – respondió una suave voz detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos, era el mayordomo Frank krauzer, un hombre de descendencia alemana de dos metros de alto, piel blanca, ojos verdes una nariz pequeña y una boca grande como la del " **joker** " su cabello que fue rubio hace décadas ahora era blanco y largo peinado en una coleta a pesar de solo tener 55 años, tenía puesto un traje color rojo con un moño negro y una camisa blanca, en su cintura carga una katana de casi 3 metros.

\- buenos días su majestad Moon Butterfly " **la impávida"** y lady Star " **la conciliadora** "; son las 8 en punto, si son tan amables de pasar a sentarse, su excelencia el emperador " **El** **Draconix Tirano** " llego hace media hora y me pidió que en cuanto llegasen le gustaría charlar antes de que empiece la junta – les informo el mayordomo con voz amable señalando hacia la estructura del centro del jardín – y también usted debe ir sin intentar evadir el encuentro joven Marco –le aconsejo el hombre- si es necesario sáquele un ojo a su majestad para que al menos con vos deje de saludarle con un puñetazo, al fin de cuentas puede usar su magia de fénix para reconstruir su ojo – dijo con vehemencia el mayordomo.

Provocando una risita por parte de Star e incluso en la reina como en Marco quien se relajó un poco y abrazo a al mayordomo quien le tomo de los hombros y le aseguro – usted no es el **Draconix del apocalipsis** por ser alguien poderoso o por sus emblemas en las mejillas, sino por haber sido el primer príncipe en siglos que le levanto el puño a un rey y sobrevivió al ser capaz de herirlo cuando solo tenía 10 años; ahora vaya hay un titán loco y unos miles de trolls a quien derrotar- Frank le dio una palmada en la espalda y el chico junto a ambas Butterfly continuaron su caminata hacia el centro del jardín, Star por su parte comenzó a salir de sus pensamientos y a recordar él porque estaba aquí.

 **Pv de Star 17 años cumpleaños núm. 18 en diciembre.**

Para Star Butterfly las últimas 5 horas en la ciudad de **New Vegas** habían sido una revelación extraña una nueva experiencia; desde que era pequeña había sido una princesa rebelde, un desastre andante que incluso casi destruye la escuela de Santa Olga para princesas rebeldes dado que ludo y sus monstruos consiguieron infiltrarse a la escuela gracias a un Septariano de nombre Toffe el cual consiguió que destruyera su varita e incluso el reino de la magia el cual, ella consiguió hacer renacer de alguna manera u otra destruyendo a Toffe adquiriendo su forma completa de mewbertad o mariposa e incluso domino el "deepdown" convirtiéndola en la princesa más poderosa desde la primera Reina Latía, la cual era una leyenda poco conocida entre las Butterfly.

Debido a siglos de rechazo a los septarianos, quienes para muchas reinas posteriores a Latía, para las cuales estos eran solo monstruos inmortales con forma de reptil peores incluso que los Lucitor originales hermanos de Primus, los cuales lucharon al menos 500 años más después del reinado de Latía, en contra las Butterfly.

Pero tras matar a Toffe, ella comenzó a trabajar en ser una mejor princesa y uno de las primeras acciones fue volver a la vieja tradición Butterfly de reunir a los monstruos en un pueblo unido a los 15 años después del día del tocón, ella celebro su cumpleaños junto a su mejor amigo monstruo "Buff Frog" quien le ayudo en su derrota de ludo y Toffe, con su amiga Lilacia Pony Head, Kelly y Tom Lucitor quien era su novio por 2da vez….. Pero eso no duro mucho, ella no podía amar a Tom…. alguien ya se había robado su corazón un año antes.

Ahora en Julio se cumplirían 3 años desde que termino por segunda vez con Tom, durante un tiempo estuvieron peleados y evitándose, pero unos meses después en el **baile de la campana plateada** , él le pidió perdón y le revelo que la persona a la cual ella había unido su alma, vivía en la dimensión del planeta tierra y que a su vez era un príncipe en el reino Draconix, pero que por cierta circunstancia había tenido que cambiar su apellido y rechazaba ser considerado un príncipe, aun cuando el emperador había publicado un dictamen en el cual esa persona podía seguir usando el apellido real e incluso considerarse el heredero directo de la corona si el chico aceptaba matar al emperador y a sus hijos varones en un duelo honorable en el mes de los enamorados, la princesa se quedó sin habla ante tal revelación.

\- ¡matar al emperador y a sus hijos¡ ¿cómo es posible que un tío le exija a su sobrino semejante barbaridad, como es posible Tom? – le había preguntado horrorizada la princesa, el príncipe demoniaco hizo una mueca y miro al resto de príncipes que estaban ahí reunidos antes de contestar – Henry I " **el Draconix tirano** " y primo de mi padre en 3er grado es el menor de los 3 hijos que procrearon Gerald I el "Draconix conciliador" y Etheria Butterfly " **la destronada** ", el tomo el trono cuando Rafael Senja su hermano mayor decidió vivir a Echo Creek en la dimensión de la tierra y ceder el trono a sus hermanos menores – cruzo los brazos y continuo- Jeremy " **el príncipe cobarde** " intento Matar a Marco Jr. El 3er hijo de Angie y Rafael que acababa de nacer y por supuesto su hermano mayor lo evito solo para después enfrentarse a Henry cuando este ataco a sus padres, cuando ellos decidieron simplemente irse…. Por eso cuando Marco consiguió herirlo, el decidió dejar a su hermano en paz pero bueno el no viene a Mewni muy seguido para evitar un conflicto.

Tom hizo una pausa mirando los rostros del resto de los príncipes y princesas de Mewni: Penélope Spiderbite que estaba con su escudero Slime, Rock Johansen, Richard Pidgeon, Larry Kelpbottom, Jaggs Jaggy (quien parecía un monstruo extraño pero eso lo ignoraremos de momento) y Pony Head quienes estaban pasmados debido a lo que estaban escuchando, Star incluso se llevó las manos a la boca pero una risa burlona les hizo saltar de miedo.

Repentinamente alguien hablo- veo que Thomas Lucitor no le tiene miedo a las Senja, lo cual es correcto y me decepcionaría enterarme de lo contrario "Timmy" – se escuchó una voz entre las sombras de la cual junto a una columna de la cual salió una chica alta, con el cabello castaño rojizo y ondulado, ojos verdes, una sonrisa llena de dientes picudos con caninos parecidos a una serpiente, emblemas en las mejillas cuya forma era un dragón oriental verde esmeralda con alas de fénix del mismo color posando en forma de S; su vestido era blanco de una sola pieza con moños negros en distintas partes del mismo y botas negras altas.

\- veo que se están divirtiendo pequeños príncipes y princesas, pero no me agrada que hablen de mi onichan y más cuando huelo su magia sin que él esté presente- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna que podría catalogarse como macabra, acercándose a ellos – por cierto mi nombre es Melascula Papillon antes Senja, pero eso fue ya hace un tiempo y ahora soy comandante general de campo en mi reino- dijo la chica moviendo su flequillo despreocupadamente y acercándose a Star oliéndola como si de un sabueso se tratara, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes inquisitoriamente e ignorando al resto antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- sabes princesa tu hueles a onichan, pero él nunca ha venido aquí, de hecho ni la tierra ni el inframundo no huele tan fuerte a onichan como tú- Star se estremeció cuando la chica pego su frente a la suya, el resto de los príncipes se pusieron en guardia, Tom observa a ambas chicas temiendo lo que Melascula pudiese decir respecto a Marco, Pony head estaba cargando magia eléctrica en su cuerno, Penélope abrazo a Slime quien estaba vestido con una armadura y el resto de los príncipes estaban atentos: el aura mágica de la chica Papillon se sentía como un cientos de aguijas apuñalando sus almas. 

\- no sé quién es tu "onichan", pero esto puede ser la razón- le contesto la princesa haciendo señas con las manos de entrecomillas, tras lo cual se quitó el lazo de su cuello el lazo azul de su cuello dejando al descubierto una marca de maldición, era una línea como un collar cuyo centro bajo su barbilla poseía un corazón carmesí obscuro con una luna creciente roja; los ojos de la peli-castaña se abrieron de golpe, abriendo la boca mientras lanzo un grito ahogado.

\- onichan se ha hecho hombre se ha ligado a la princesa y la ha marcado con un contrato…. No espera pensándolo mejor ¿Qué has hecho onichan? – Melascula comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro agarrando su cabeza mirando al suelo mascullando en voz alta – soy muy joven para una guerra, apenas tengo 17 años y no he conocido el amor; su majestad la reina Moon la impávida, va invadirnos por esta afrenta y onichan deberá luchar contra su suegra – se detuvo un momento y finalmente se quedó tiesa muy derecha volteando a ver por última vez a Star – si quieres ver a onichan ve a la dimensión de la Tierra, pero por su bien te recomiendo que esperes a que mi tío haga una reunión de reinos – le volvió a poner el listón en el cuello y le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo a Star acariciando su mejilla tambien– si dentro de 4 años eso no ocurre yo misma te llevare a onichan…. Solo espera por favor y Tom, Ordonia y nuestro tío te esperan intenta no tardar – dicho eso ultimo Melascula se fue de vuelta al castillo hacia el gran salón.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por el extraño actuar de la chica - chica esa mujer es extraña creo que ve demasiado anime y esa basura- le comento Pony – por un momento temí que nos atacaría- aseguro Penélope, el resto de príncipes se relajaron solo Tom siguió con la mirada fija en el pasillo estaba temblando – Melascula " **la Draconix pesadilla** " y la hija del emperador, Mercy Senja " **la Draconix impiadosa** " son las dos generales más jóvenes e incluso más poderosas del imperio y les aseguro, ella de verdad solo quería hablar y ver de dónde venía el olor mágico de Marco, de otra forma si otra fuera la situación, todos estaríamos muertos- aseguro el príncipe temblando ligeramente.

Star nunca olvido los ojos de Tom cuando dijo aquello y ahora después de estar a la espera de que se cumpliera la promesa, estando frente a frente con el chico que se supone enlazo su alma hace 4 años podía entender porque los Lucitor, quienes eran parientes ancestrales de los mismos, temían a los Senja, incluso el chico de nombre Marco Diaz expedía un aura mágica tremenda aun estando en calma… y a pesar de ello, hacía que su corazón latiera desbocadamente y que la marca en su cuello palpitara como una brújula hacia él, desde el momento en que lo vio todo en él le ocasiono que su ser quedara encantado y deseoso de conocerle más, como si se conocieran de toda una vida – _tal vez una vez que acabemos esto podría invitarlo a pasear en guerricornio o salir a pasear_ \- las mejillas de la chica se encendieron solo por ese pensamiento, pero un repentino grito proveniente de la estructura en el centro la hizo mirar hacia el frente mientras un ave color café rojiza se acercaba peligrosamente rápido a pesar de estar relativamente cerca .

\- ¡ONICHANNNNNNNNN por fin llegaste!, no te había visto en mucho tiempo- dijo el ave (un fénix), que se trasformó al llegar cerca de ellos en una chica a la cual Star recordaba bastante bien: era Melascula Papillon quien estaba vestida con unas mallas blancas como sus botas y un vestido de una pieza que dejaba al descubierto los hombros de color lila con excepción del izquierdo el cual estaba cubierto por una capa que tenía bordado el emblema del reino idéntica al de Marco pero color lila, al cual abrazo con fuerza poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos.

\- hola Melascula, nos vimos ayer – respondió el chico con una voz cansada entre los pechos de la chica – pero onichan, tu onechan te-te-te extraña mucho un día es una eternidad, que pasara cuando entres a la preparatoria de nuevo – balbuceo la " **Draconix pesadilla** " pero fue interrumpida por una voz que saludaba detrás de ellos proveniente de la casa, eran Tom vestido con un traje de dos piezas color guinda y una capa de hombro negra con el símbolo de los Lucitor un dragón de siete cabezas con siete coronas estilo europeo color negro; detrás de él venían dos chicas pelinegras de estatura mediana (metro 55 cm) y una cuyo cabello era platino con un mechón color verde aguamarina tan alta como Star y Moon (metro 70 cm), las tres saludaron a Moon con gran respeto y después se presentaron ante Star.

Una de ellas de cabello largo, lacio y negro con rasgos asiáticos con ojos negros y piel blanca de figura esbelta se llama Brittney Wong vestida con botines y un vestido estilo quimono color amarillo, su escudo familiar estaba tallado en sus mangas: un Sol amarrillo sostenido por el báculo de un simio blanco y rodeado por un dragón oriental color turquesa sobre un fondo circular rojo.

La segunda pelinegra de cabello corto, ojos café claro y piel morena, Janna Ordonia iba vestida con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, medias blancas, botas negras con tacón alto y una capa de hombro con el símbolo familiar de los Ordonia: un fénix blanco con una luna llena en un fondo azul color en forma de cuadrado.

La ultima chica Jackie Lynn Thomas, estaba usando un vestido largo color azul, botines negros y una capa color verde aguamarina con un escudo en forma de triángulo color azul cielo donde se ilustraba un dragón marino color negro que nadaba en el mar y gaviotas en el cielo estrellado.

\- vamos dude, deja a Marco respirar- dijo burlonamente la chica Thomas a la general Papillon que solo la miro feo antes de mirar su reloj de Hello Kitty – son las 8:30 es hora de moverse- tras decirlo tomo de la mano Marco que la siguió sin chistear y después también arrastro con ellos a una sorprendida Star Butterfly a la que le dirigió una media sonrisa antes de decirle- es hora de cumplir mi promesa neechan mariposita- la pobre Star se quedó tiesa mientras era arrastrada, llegando por fin al centro del jardín frente a las 5 figuras restantes.

 **Moon Pv. La reunión de los reinos de Mewni 8:30 de la mañana**

El apodo que le asignaron durante su juventud fue el de "la impávida" tras perder a su madre y derrotar al ejercito de Toffe, cortándole el dedo al Septariano (aunque eso después lo pagaría cuando logro robar el libro de hechizos y casi matar a Star), pero ella sabía que aun en el combate podría mostrar miedo y el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla con forma de trono lo había visto alguna vez en su rostro durante las batallas contra el ejército de monstruos donde lucharon juntos los Senja y las Butterfly y aun así, cuando tras años de no verse lo primero que dijo al verla hace 3 años Henry I Senja fueron - miren hijos míos y Mercy (que tenía 17 años en ese entonces), esta mujer es la mejor guerrera en el reino Butterfly y una gran reina aprendan algo de ella – les dijo a sus hijos que fueron invitados para el **baile de la campana plateada,** como era la tradición desde los tiempos de Skywynne y que fue retomada nuevamente con rigor oficial por Selena " **La tímida** " hacia un tiempo atrás permitiendo que el emperador Gerard I y la reina Comet su madre unieran fuerzas para luchar contra Toffe y su ejército.

Al igual que ella el emperador estaba por alcanzar los 40 años de edad, su rostro y el de julio cesar eran parecidos pero el cabello del rey era obscuro con algunas canas y le llegaba a los hombros, medía 2 metros de alto, era robusto como un toro y usaba un traje más tradicional de color negro con hombreras cafés y la camisa de botones dorados estaba desabrochada mostrando una cicatriz negra de aspecto carbonizado que iniciaba en su pecho y continuaba en el lado derecho de su cara casi a la altura de sus ojos negros, la capa roja estaba agarrada por las hombreras y además el rey portaba una espada larga, botas y guantes negros.

El hombre se levantó al verlos llegar con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa de felicidad- bienvenidas mis celebres invitadas, me alegra que Tom no las haya desvelado mucho jovencitas y gracias por preparar todo para esta reunión, mi amado sobrino- clamo el emperador viéndoles acercarse a la mesa pero Moon, se estremeció un poco al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos fijos en Marco, como si el adolescente fuera un dios bajando a ayudar a la mewmanidad de las fuerzas del mal.

-¿te has vuelto más fuerte Marco? – le pregunto su tío al muchacho aun con la mirada fija, ante la pregunta los dos chicos sentados a su derecha levantaron la vista de su plato de comida y a su izquierda, su esposa Margarite Phenex de cabello rubio platino, ojos color rojo carmesí, alta y de piel blanca miro con reproche a su marido alisándose su vestido negro con hombreras circulares al levantarse.

Se levantó mientras le advirtió a su marido con un gruñido- deja en paz a Marco, el chico ya sufre suficiente con esa maldición suya como para que tú quieras pelear con él cada vez que lo vez para "probar su crecimiento de poder"; (voltea a ver a Moon y sonríe) bienvenida vieja amiga y veo que tu hija es igual a ti a tu edad, tanto tiempo sin verlas, ella ya no es una chica de 15 años – ambas mujeres se sonrieron cálidamente, habían compartido el campo de batalla como guerreras y enfermeras curando a los heridos durante la guerra contra Toffe e incluso ambas Moon y Margarite habían organizado una boda triple secreta junto a Angie Drake (con River Johansen, Henry y Rafael Senja respectivamente), antes de que todos partieran enfrentarse a Toffe y a Rasticore (su segundo al mando) en la batalla que decían había formado " **la trifuerza invencible** " al punto que al menos cad años después de eso, las Butterfly y los Senja se reunían en mansiones fronterizas donde sus hijos pequeños jugaron como ellos alguna vez ellos lo hicieron.

Los pensamientos y palabras de Moon sin embargo fueron interrumpidos al sentarse y ver que al lado de su madre, Mercy Senja bufando y girando los ojos – papa compórtate, la pequeña Star está presente tal vez le pida que use su magia de conciliación, para ver si se te quita esa manía que tienes con MY Marco – la princesa y general dejo su comida tras decir lo último para dar un salto y abrazar a su primo acomodándolo entre sus pechos tal y como Melascula había hecho unos momentos antes y sonrío a la reina – hola reina Moon – le dio un abrazo y después otro a Star a quien beso con ternura – hola Estrellita que guapa eres y que bonito listón en tu cuello…..- Mercy soltó un gemido y volvió a abrazar a Marco con los ojos abiertos.

Tras unos minutos soltó al chico y Moon observo a la chica, al igual que Melascula usaba botas y mallas blancas pero su vestido era rojo que contrastaba con su cabello rubio ondulado, y sus ojos rojos iguales a los de su madre y tan alta como ella, en sus mejillas tenia las figuras de unos fénix rojos alzando el vuelo (lo cual hacia que parecieran el símbolo de la alianza rebelde de Star Wars), ella le dedico una sonrisa a Marco antes de agarrarle los cachetes y sacudirlos mientras decía exaltada- Marcoooooooooo Senja, ya me entere de lo que le hiciste a esa chica que tú sabes, que no debemos decir quien es, porque si no provocaremos una guerra después de 250 años de paz… (Tomo aire y le apunto con el dedo).

\- debes arreglar ese "asunto" o a comparación de Melascula que no se atreve a ponerte en regla, yo te colgare de los testículos desde la torre más alta del castillo familiar en la capital- le advirtió la chica con fuego en sus ojos y expulsando un aura mágica muy poderosa color oro la cual calmo segundos después y de una pirueta hacia atrás se sentó en su sitio para seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

La cara de Marco estaba roja y tenía el ceño fruncido – no sé de qué me hablan ciertamente yo y una chica del reino Butterfly tuvimos…. Una noche de entendimiento mutuo pero hay cosas que deben pasar y otras que deben terminar por el bien de todos- el castaño desvió la mirada sus mejillas brillaban en tonos brillantes y obscuros, ignorando al resto de los presentes se dispuso a sentarse pero su tío lo cogió por la espalda, de una patada alejo los asientos de sus hijos y apareció uno nuevo donde sentó a Marco quien lo vio fijamente con desprecio.

\- tu eres mi segundo al mando en este momento sobrino debes estar a mi lado es tu deber y aun que así no fuera – le espeto su Henry con una Sonrisa orgullosa (pero con un apariencia psicópata) al chico – tu eres el único que merece ser mi sucesor….. Compórtate como tal, no eres como tu padre quien abandono el trono, tu eres el Draconix más poderoso – el emperador golpeo la mesa recibiendo miradas de desagrado de sus hijos y del resto de jóvenes quieres se estaban acomodando, Moon se sentó frente a Henry y Star frente Marco, noto que su hija puso una mirada triste.

Moon suspiro - _por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos Henry está obsesionado con el poder que tiene Marco Diaz, ahora entiendo porque Angie y Rafael se fueron sin dudarlo e incluso no los he vuelto a ver y su hijo apenas visita la dimensión menos su reino natal_ \- se dijo así misma viendo al hombre frente a ella, con quien había crecido haciendo travesuras junto a Rafael su hermano mayor, Angie Drake, Margarite Phenex, Dave Lucitor, River Johansen (quien se enamoró de ella en cuanto se conocieron) e incluso en ocasiones Lucy Spiderbite y el en aquel entonces príncipe del reino Nube Augusto Pony Head a quien siempre metían en problemas….. Pero él siempre los seguía como un compañero fiel y Lucy como la enfermera del grupo e incluso la hermana de Angie y el hermano de Margarite les acompañaban como amigos de aventura y como compañeros de guerra.

Esto lo recordó sonriendo y el emperador tal vez sospechando lo que ella pensaba le dijo – nosotros éramos iguales que nuestros hijos sabes, cuando me entere que Star incendio la vieja residencia cercana al bosque de la muerte segura, recordé riendo aquella vez, cuando Augusto y River quisieron acampar en el lugar donde ahora está construido el edifico y terminamos embriagándonos peleando contra algunas hidras y al día siguiente ustedes "las **princesas superpoderosas** " junto a Lucy, Anastasia y mi cuñado, nos cuidaron porque teníamos resaca- rememoro el hombre con una sonrisa real con los ojos cerrados y lanzando un suspiro mirando a princesa Butterfly.

\- pero bueno ya tendremos tiempo para rememorar esos viejos tiempos, de momento hay unos trolls a los que derrotar – Henry se puso de pie, expidiendo un aura mágica negra y carmesí, con un movimiento de su mano un enorme portal trasparente del cual salieron dos figuras, una mujer pelirroja alta y un hombre de cabello cano quienes se arrodillaron primero ante su emperador y después ante Moon para después sentarse junto a los hijos del emperador.

\- Moon puede que no los recuerdes porque no siempre nos acompañaron de jóvenes como amigos, guerreros o incluso después de tener hijos, la dama es Lady Anastasia Drake hermana de Angie y el caballero es sir Albert Phenex mi cuñado, ambos son los líderes y representantes de sus casas y como veras están tres jovencitas del lado de mi esposa y Mercy son: Jackie Lynn Thomas, Brittney Wong y Janna Ordonia, ellas vinieron en representación de sus casas y son amigas de Marco- le comento el emperador mientras las chicas saludaban haciendo una reverencia – Ordonia es la actual novia de Thomas y fue la chica que se bebió todo el ponche hace tres años en el baile de la campana plateada- el joven demonio se sonrojo ligeramente, la aludida solo rio ligeramente.

\- si cuando llegue esta mañana al castillo, Tom nos recibió en paños y con finta de haber ido de fiesta hasta entrada la madrugada oliendo a perfume de mujer – le respondió Moon mirando al príncipe que estaba al otro lado de Star, mirando hacia el cielo, en ese momento una voz llamo su atención: era Marco quien se puso de pie.

\- le pido que perdone a Tom, uno de los cabeza de Familia Diaz me invito a una fiesta y sin mis amigos no suelo divertirme igual, Tom por cierto es mi mejor amigo y es en parte mi culpa…. Yo tomare la responsabilidad por ello. Además esta reunión ya debe empezar – comento Marco antes de ponerse de pie y apuntar su mano hacia el portal abierto el cual cambio cuando el chico dijo- liberación del sello nivel zero: portales múltiples – las mejillas de marco brillaron ligeramente y el portal cambio de forma varias veces mientras figuras salían unas tras otras de los mismo antes de cerrarse.

De los portales aparecieron el resto de los reyes de Mewni: Dave Lucitor, Rock Johansen y su padre, Penélope y Lucy Spiderbite, Larry y su padre, Lilacia Pony Head y su padre Augusto, Richard Pidgeon quien vino solo y finalmente Jaggs Jaggy con su padre – _así que ese es el poder que Marco Senja posee, ¿será este el chico que salvo a Star del mundo mágico y ataco a las ratas de Toffe durante la segunda invasión?_ \- pensó Moon observando un el raro fenómeno que se presentaba ante sus ojos: cuando el chico dijo "liberar su sello" un aura mágica poderosa y agresivamente superior a la que despedía pasivamente se sintió mientras trasportaba a la realeza pero después de terminar y cerrar el portal, su poder volvió a ser normal.

Todos los soberanos y sus hijos se acercaron sentándose tras saludar tanto a Henry como a Moon; tras estar todos sentados el emperador extendió los brazos y hablo solemnemente – bienvenidos sean realeza de Mewni, estoy agradecido que hayan respondido a mi llamado de forma tan amable y positiva. Lamento no ver a todas las reinas y reyes, sobre todo a Wrathmelior y River, si sobretodo es maldito de River que se va de caza al bosque de la muerte segura y no me ha invitado- nuevamente el emperador tenía un sonrisa sincera, por lo cual Moon intervino – si River se va a pelear con monstruos sin decirme e incluso se lleva a Star con él, creo que sería positivo para ambos ir juntos, ¿sabes cómo en los viejos tiempos? – dijo la reina sonriendo a su viejo amigo.

\- lo que sería positivo es que nuestros hijos tomaran más enserio su rol como futuros gobernantes, miren Richard vino solo – dijo Augusto Pony Head viendo a su hija mayor que estaba saludando a Star en ese momento.

\- o si papa por supuesto quéjate de mí enfrente de todo Mewni y esa basura – mascullo Pony Head con reproche, volteándose para ver al emperador y saludarle – hola tío tirano cuando vamos a patear traseros de trolls y el de ese titán basura, tal vez no nos vemos mucho pero tú no eres de los que se ponen a platicar sino a golpear – pregunto provocando malas miradas de parte de sir Phenex y una risita de lady Drake, el aludido sin embargo rio a carcajadas acariciando la melena de Pony antes de hablar entre risas.

– Augusto no sé porque te quejas de Lilacia, tal vez no vaya a ser una gran administradora pero debo decir que al menos tus sirvientes nunca estarán aburridos y tienes muchas hijas para que administren y hagan tareas en el reino, bueno creo que es hora de discutir rápidamente este asunto e ir a patear traseros – termino Henry chocando los puños, antes de hacer aparecer unos cojines en la silla al lado del rey Pony, indicando a Lilacia que se sentara.

El emperador puso un artefacto cuadrado frente a él y lo activo, era un proyector con mouse y teclado holográficos tan nítidos que toda la realeza se sorprendió excepto Moon, los emisarios de las casas Drake/Phenex y los jóvenes quienes ya había visto o usado esta tecnología a continuación el monarca les presento un imagen satelital que mostraba un campo de fuerza dentro del cual había campamentos y un ser enorme sentado en un trono de huesos muy mal hecho, el emperador hizo zoom sobre la criatura en cuestión – bueno señores y damas, este es nuestro problema; después de que el Septariano Toffe destruyera el reino de la magia y la valerosa Princesa Star lo hiciera renacer, destruyendo la amenaza ella misma por lo cual debemos agradecerle formalmente – hizo una pausa y acto seguido el emperador hizo una reverencia al igual que todos los presentes reino Draconix quienes se pararon y la reverenciaron.

Tras sentarse Henry ignoro que Star estaba sonrojada y apenada continuo – a pesar de esa victoria extraños sucesos han comenzado a ocurrir por ejemplo – cambio la imagen a un extraño recinto que Pony Head reconoció al instante – eso es el viejo templo con murales que se preserva en Santa Olga… pero ¿qué extraño porque las figuras de la Luna, la estrella y el sol están brillando?- Henry contesto con una mirada seria y observo a todos los presentes- porque la profecía de Unity e Infinity se está cumpliendo:

Los Zodiaczs y Primus Lucitor van a volver para intentar tomar el reino de la magia y dominar el universo después de milenios de estar sellados; hasta hace 4 años que el sello comenzó a debilitarse cuando dos almas que desciendan de Infinity fueron unidas por la Luz carmesí –hizo una pausa y miro a Star quien estaba expectante al igual que Moon quien estaba temblando ante la mirada triste de Henry porque ambos sabían de la profecía (después de todo fueron amigos por un largo tiempo) y lo que diría después- de la Luna de sangre que solo ocurre cada 667 años, todos los clanes de monstruos lo saben y mientras que algunos se preparan para pelear contra Primus…. Otros como este titán se preparan para luchar contra Mewni y otras dimensiones bajo la bandera de los Zodiaczs – rio de tal forma que sonó a una ironía - quien iba a pensar que a pesar de todas nuestras previsiones el destino se cumplió -

El silencio fue de ultratumba, pero dos adolescentes en particular comenzaron a sacar cuentas de los sucesos de cierto baile hace 4 años mirándose el uno al otro, cayendo en cuenta que durante dos horas habían estado frente a frente ignorándose y que las posibilidades eran tan altas de que ese sentimiento al verse era el mismo de aquel momento, tan simple y puro que ninguno se atrevió a quitar su póker face.

Porque la mesa estaba llena de voces que hablaban sin cesar con Henry tratando de calmarles- escuchen debemos tranquilizarnos, los reuní para aniquilar al titán y después acordar como defendernos de esta amenaza, decirles todo el contenido de la profecía e intentar enfrentar la adversidad UNIDOS, hombro con hombro – pero fue interrumpido tras decir eso, inmediatamente por Richard Pidgeon quien se postuló como líder de la nueva alianza pero todos lo ignoraron.

Melascula y Mercy estaban calladas, pero la primera estaba mirando al vacío como reflexionando sobre algo; los príncipes hablan de como pelear contra los zodiaczs, Lucy consolaba a su hija que lloraba, Lilacia miraba a Tom que estaba en Shock y Dave miraba a Marco Diaz fijamente al igual que las Chicas Ordonia; Wong y Thomas, Moon le agarro la mano a Star, ella estaba preocupada después de todo la única chica en todo Mewni con emblemas de corazones era su hija y por unos instantes volvieron los temores que tuvo cuando Rafael le presento a su segundo hijo recién nacido en una reunión de la nobleza y vio las mejillas del niño.

- _nunca le dije a Star nada de lo que sabía, ella era tan feliz y cuando volvió con esa marca en el cuello yo acepte su decisión de no removerla, luche junto a ella contra Toffe y seguiré junto a ella hasta el final_. Pensó Moon y miro a Henry, comprendiendo una verdad tan simple de su amigo que comprendió todo lo que esa bomba que soltó simbolizaba en ese momento y en el futuro próximo pero alguien hablo en ese instante.

Entonces debemos de asesinar al Senja que fue iluminado por la Luna de sangre – dijeron al mismo tiempo los hijos de Henry quienes no habían hablado, el mayor también se llamaba Henry (Henry Jr. O Jr. Para no confundirnos Nota Autor) y el menor se llamaba Harry, su paraciencia de momento no importa pero, ambos tienen el cabello negro y sin emblemas, su padre los miro con desprecio ante tales palabras e incluso Moon y varios reyes se habían levantado para decirles algo. 

Pero todos se quedaron pasmados de repente cuando Tom dio un puñetazo a la mesa dando respiros pesados- todo fue mi culpa, sino hubiese sido tan estúpido, tan obsesivo, débil ante la verdad – algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su padre le puso la mano en su hombro y el joven demonio intento hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpidos nuevamente cuando Melascula lo agarró del cuello y lo miro fijamente – Thomas, dime que la Luz no lo ilumino a EL, dime que es una mera coincidencia que el espíritu de Primus maldijera a Onichan cuando visito a Paty Arms en Santa Olga a los 11 años – el rostro de la chica estaba desfigurado pero Moon comenzó a entender el mensaje subliminal detrás de esa desesperación – dime-e-e-e-e-e-e que cuando lo invitaste a ese maldito baile a e-e-e-el-el-el…- ella empezó a liberar magia en silencio, pero Tom no ocupo responder, Dave Lucitor movió su cabeza en afirmación y Melascula lo entendió mirando con odio a sus primos, su aura mágica comenzando a encenderse hasta que Marco se levantó hablando.

\- Melascula Onechan deja a Tom – dijo el castaño sin quitar su póker face– JR, Harry vuelvan a su sitio y dejen de decir estupideces si se encontraran con ese hombre….. no durarían ni segundos en su contra- advirtió a sus primos que aún estaban de pie sin mirarles siquiera y continuo- sus majestades creo hablar en nombre del emperador cuando digo que esta situación debe ser tomada con calma pero en estos momentos alrededor de 100 000 trolls y un titán del Oeste que consiguieron tele-trasportarse a la frontera entre los reinos Johansen y Draconix, fueron sellados en una barrera hace 2 días y hoy esa barrera expira y no creo que los magos puedan volver a conjurarla con facilidad….. No sin grandes pérdidas

– todos los presentes estaban atentos, lady Drake miraba con orgullo a su sobrino –por ello les pregunto- el aura del chico volvió a brillar ligeramente – podemos derrotarlos somos dos de las generaciones más poderosas que ha existido en Mewni – el emperador se puso de pie en apoyo al chico, volviendo al dispositivo y mostrando nuevamente el mapa– contamos con 10 000 soldados sin magia, 2000 filibusteros mágicos, 1000 caballeros pesados, 100 magos Drake de ataque y 100 magos Phenex curanderos lo cual representa un 10% de nuestro ejército multidimensional, si sumamos a reyes y príncipes… esto es un paseo en el parque- finalizo Henry I, la nobleza guardo silencio, pero Moon se levantó con las manos empuñadas y los ojos decididos –vamos a luchar, después podremos hablar de esa profecía pero de momento el reino Johansen está en peligro y no podemos dejarlos solos- determino la reina.

 **Pv. Star y Marco, Campo de Batalla son las 9:50 de la mañana.**

En pocos minutos la nobleza decidió aceptar ir, solo en el caso de los Jaggy y de Spiderbite pidieron no pelear, pero el resto estaba más que decidido a pelear ante esto Marco abrió un portal seguido del resto de la nobleza llegando a un campamento donde el ejército esperaba, el emperador rápidamente empezó a organizar el ejército y Marco llevo a la nobleza a una plataforma especial de 3 metros de altura, construida para poder observar el campo de batalla sin problemas desde la cual a pocos metros estaba la barrera tras la cual miles de trolls estaban encerrados; había asientos con forma de gradas para la realeza y unos metros de "balcón abierto", desde el cual se podía entrar a la lucha en poco tiempo dado que frente a ellos se alzaba la barrera detrás la cual, los trolls vigilaban.

Los seres voltearon a ver a la realeza, rugiendo, gritando y levantándose preparándose para la lucha, repentinamente un enorme ser de al menos 15 metros aterrizo frente al borde de la barrera, era un ser cuya piel era color gris, no era un titán de clase alta como los elementales que llegaban a medir 60 metros, pero su ojos rojos, su boca con grandes dientes y las garras de acero que cubrían sus manos y pies era un signo de alerta.

El enorme ser empezó a Hablar – ya veo así que los mewmanos por fin se acercan y deciden pelear… patéticos seres yo Colosio del clan de los Salinas los aplastare- el titán hizo gestos exagerados pero Richard se adelantó para preguntar- disculpe sr Colosio ¿Por qué nos desea matar, si podemos saber? – la criatura miro al pequeño pichón y enfurecido le espeto- silencio criatura insignificante, tal vez hablas pero ante el gran primus Lucitor no eres nadie y ahora que el volverá todo estará bajo su poder….- lo cual significa que tu solo eres un esclavo de algo que ni siquiera haz visto- interrumpió Richard ladeando su cabeza y dijo- eres patético – aleteando un poco en sus piernas mecanizadas.

Star sonrió nerviosa, era fácil decirlo detrás de una barrera pero enfrentar al enemigo de frente era algo más difícil, Pony Head se acercó al borde de la plataforma – bueno donde están todos ya quiero luchar, tengo dramas por ver y pronto me dará hambre – hizo berrinche la princesa unicornio, Rock y Larry se acercaron a ella con armas en mano, Penélope se colgó una bolsa de primeros auxilios uniéndoseles, ambos príncipes Senja invocaron sus espadas seguidos por Tom, las herederas Ordonia, Wong y Thomas formando una luna creciente.

Marco miro a los príncipes y princesas juntos sin decir palabra alguna, pensó que tendría miedo por eso el día anterior festejo con sus amigos quienes decidieron luchar a su lado.

Pero al ver a todos reunidos ahí en tan poco tiempo con poca información, le provoco una euforia extraña la cual le invadió y volteo a ver a Star Butterfly quien aún estaba junto a su madre, ella también le miro, no habían hablado directamente durante las últimas horas desde que ella y su madre llegaron a su torre privada, algo le decía que no necesitaban hablar, el extendió su mano y ella la agarro sin dudarlo – Soy Marco Diaz y deseo hablar con vos cuando terminemos esta batalla– le dijo el chico sonriéndole – Yo soy Star Butterfly y será un honor hablar contigo de nuevo…. sin entrar en mewbertad – le respondió la Chica sonrojada al ver que el la acerco un poco tomándola del brazo y entrelazando ambas manos y brazos, avanzando juntos hasta quedar al borde de la tarima en medio de la Luna creciente.

-este chico no lo conozco mucho pero, él _está a mi lado y eso me da el coraje para pelear sin miedo, sea o no el chico de hace 4 años mi corazón me dice que con el todo es posible_ \- fue el pensamiento de Star mirando al frente, su magia empezó a fluir en forma de mariposas color rosas y su aura mágica normalmente rosa se hizo dorada – _no sé si esta pelea es lo correcto, no sé si después de esto podre encararla con la verdad después de todos estos años… pero de momento la calidez de su cercanía hace que vea claro mi objetivo_ \- Marco comenzó a escuchar la melodía que Tom ordeno poner como música de vals hace 4 años, su aura color rojiza fluyo junto a su magia que formo pequeños dragones y fénix color negro o rojo. 

Los príncipes y las princesas estaban en silencio viendo como Star y Marco liberaban su poder mágico al unísono hasta que Lilacia le grito burlona a Star: hey B-fly no es momento de andar de románticos, esto es serio – Janna complemento riendo–Marco consíganse un portal su aura mágica es demasiado fuerte – no tan fuerte como tus ronquidos y los de Tom – respondió Marco causando que Tom molesto incendiara todo el borde de la barrera provocando que todos rieran incluso los reyes y reinas quienes se acercaron a los jóvenes, todos miraron a los trolls estaban listos para el combate y el nerviosismo aumento entre todos excepto en Melascula y Mercy quienes se pusieron una a cada lado de la pareja Starco, preparadas para el combate.

Por suerte, la espera no fue larga el ejército ya en formación, avanzo hasta el borde la barrera, Henry I iba en un guerricornio negro el cual detuvo justo en frente de su ejército moviendo la barrera unos 30 metros empujando a sus adversarios y con un amplificador de voz dio órdenes.

\- Melascula y Mercy ustedes son la vanguardia, filibusteros rodeen la barrera y eliminen todo enemigo que trate de salir del campo de batalla, soldados y caballeros apoyen a los príncipes Johansen y Kelpbottom – volteo a ver a Star y Marco – ustedes dos será mejor que demuestren porque son los herederos de dos grandes reinos; Jackie, Janna y Brittney ustedes son soporte y Lucitor….- apuntándole con el dedo- Tu incinéralos- a lo que Tom le grito molesto de nuevo- no solo me la paso generando llamas también puedo pelear – pero el príncipe tuvo que guardar silencio pues ignorándole Henry I alzo su mano y la barrera comenzó a desaparecer. 

Tom fue el primero en saltar, libero su aura de fuego y tras hablar en su lengua extraña genero una fisura de la cual salían llamas alrededor de la barrera sirviendo como una primera defensa, Larry y Rock con su espadón y una maza respectivamente se pusieron en pose de defensa junto a los soldados que se formaban, Pony floto sobre ellos cargando magia eléctrica en su cuerno con una sonrisa.

El titán salto cuando aún la barrera estaba a 29 metros de desaparecer….. Un terrible error, el emperador apareció frente a el dándole un puñetazo dándole en el pecho y sacándolo volando 100 metros lejos del ejército aplastando a unas decenas de Trolls en su caída provocando que se terminara de derrumbar la barrera.

Aun agarrados de la mano Star y Marco saltaron seguidos por las amigas del chico hacia el campo de batalla – Buena suerte y tengan cuidado – grito Moon en la plataforma recordando cuando ella y River luchaban juntos; los filibusteros ya habían comenzado a disparar a los trolls aniquilándolos por docenas con cada disparo pero apenas mermando su número.

Jackie invoco un tridente y girándolo creo al menos doce portales color azul sobre los trolls liberando un aura aguamarina – técnica de portales: **Hundimiento undine** , de los portales un chorro de agua cuya presión aplasto a los enemigos desprevenidos y comenzando a inundar la zona cercana rápidamente.

Janna invoco un libro forrado de cuero, titulado "cuervos y demonios", su aura color negro se manifestó con un cambio en su cuerpo: apareciéndole unos cuernos negros y una cola del mismo color que terminaba en un corazón, en su cara aparecieron un antifaz como el de los mapaches y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas – tiempo de destrozar algunas bestias- dijo la chica apuntando hacia los trolls y recitando un hechizo – **manos demoniacas de la desesperación feat "Larry el hambriento"** \- debajo de los enemigos aparecieron cientos manos que comenzaron a apuñalar a los enemigos y pequeños seres con apariencia de fantasma comenzaron a morder a los enemigos destrozándolos y llenando de sangre el terreno.

Brittney por su parte invoco un báculo con una estrella de cristal en el centro, ella saco una carta de cristal trasparente y la toco con el báculo, su aura era amarilla y de su espalda salieron alas blancas – creación: **conchas picudas azules rompe amistades** \- de la carta salieron decenas de conchas picudas de color azul que al impactar con los enemigos creaban nubes en forma de Hongo esparciendo sus vísceras y restos de carne

- _son increíbles las amigas de Marco_ \- pensó Star- ¡hey! nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás princesa – escucho que Marco le decía y ambos se soltaron de la mano, ella alzo su varita al momento de tocar el suelo y lanzo su primer ataque: **explosión narwal** , decenas de criaturas color azul parecidas a pequeñas ballenas con cuernos en la frente apuñalaban a los trolls sin piedad, ella alcanzo a ver que en la retaguardia de los enemigos dos figuras estaban masacrando a todo lo que se moviera, Melascula en forma de dragón color café rojizo incendiaba todo a su alrededor y Mercy trasformada en una forma de Fénix dorado balanceaba unos hilos en llamas que partían en pedazos a todo lo que interponía en su camino en pocos segundos la cantidad de piezas y cadáveres aumentaba exponencialmente, pero no pudo observar más puesto que más enemigos se acercaron a ella y tuvo que volver a concentrarse – **explosión de dagas corazón, el círculo rojo** \- Star giro sobre su propio eje mientras los sonidos de los enemigos siendo apuñalados llenaba el ambiente cercano a ella.

Marco por su parte libero su aura al caer en un sitio donde estaría rodeado de enemigos – liberación del sello nivel zero y uno – su poder creo ondas de choque que provoco que algunos enemigos explosionaran desde adentro al no soportar la presión de la energía que despedía – invoco la primera llave- siete armas aparecieron detrás de el: una espada estilo katana, un arco, un rifle de francotirador, una maza, un puñal largo y delgado, un par de guanteletes y una lanza. Marco estiro su mano y la espada fue hacia su brazo.

Con movimientos rápidos corto a la mitad a sus adversarios sin problemas, después cambio de arma y comenzó a masacrar a los enemigos alrededor suyo clavándoles flechas en la cabeza por decenas, pero un temblor hizo que los trolls se alejaran de él, Colosio se acercó le salía sangre de su boca debido al golpe que le dio Henry I.

– veo que tú eres una amenaza superior a cualquiera de estas basuras, no puedo creer que mi ejercito de trolls esté siendo aniquilado sin problemas por unos niñatos y un puñado de soldaditos de mierda- mascullo el titán y escupió al suelo continuando- vamos niño muéstrame tu poder – levanto los puños con una sonrisa desagradable de burla– te are un "ora ,ora ,ora , ora" y con eso morirás- el ser sonrió burlonamente nuevamente sin apartar su vista.

Marco levanto su espada y comenzó a concentrarse pero Colosio ataco primero generando una nube de polvo.

Moon a lo lejos vio esto y trato de entrar en batalla, siendo detenida por Henry quien le dijo sonriendo mirando la escena – no te preocupes Moon, pronto veras él porque Marco es quien debe heredar mi trono….. Ya deberías de saberlo: mi ejercito junto a Melascula y Mercy podían con los trolls, pero quería que los príncipes y princesas tuvieran esta lucha y que todo Mewni vea esto, solo observa con atención esta batalla pronto acabara- La reina volvió a mirar justo cuando una extraña luz creaba una línea negra de obscuridad ascendió al cielo detrás del Titán, lo que ocurrió después quedaría grabado en las pupilas de todos los presentes.

Dave Lucitor recordó que hace cuatro años Marco había estado en el baile de la Luna de sangre y había tenido una pelea con Tom (debido a la princesa Butterfly aunque Marco no lo supiera en ese momento), pero era la primera vez desde esa noche que volvía a sentir esa aura mágica tan opresiva y poderosa… pero ahora era varias veces más fuerte.

Star estaba comenzando a cansarse ya habían peleado por amenos una hora, Jackie estaba herida de su brazo, estaba cerca de ella siendo atendida por Penélope; Tom, Larry y Rock (ambos ya bastante golpeados) junto a varios caballeros y soldados derrotaban a la masa de trolls que iban en rápido descenso su número.

La princesa Butterfly no había cambiado a su forma mariposa puesto que eso la hubiese cansado rápidamente pero después de matar a unos 500 enemigos comenzó a sentir que su fuerza se iba yendo de su cuerpo, los enemigos se acercaban pero repentinamente se detuvieron y una luz junto a una columna de obscuridad estaba creciendo al cielo.

Tom aterrizo jadeando ligeramente y les dijo– chicos vean esto, podría no repetirse en mucho tiempo – Star se quedó mirando hacia la luz sintiendo que su magia era ligeramente drenada y la marca en su cuello le daba cosquillas – _él está usando el poder de las Butterfly que heredo de Eclipsa y de la tía abuela Etheria_ \- **Deepdown** \- _como cuando peleo con Tom hace 4 años-_ recordó la princesa y su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse debido al contrato de Súcubos viendo a su "incubo" pelear mordiéndose el labio para no ir a asistirlo en ese momento, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Puesto que miraban como Marco evadió con facilidad los golpes y aprovechando que el polvo lo escondía por unos instantes creo un escudo nivel Buda de 8 capas y se volvió a concentrar, lentamente su aura mágica aumento de tal manera que incluso su piel comenzó a quemarse ligeramente en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no le dolía tanto como otras veces.

El suelo comenzó a crujir rompiéndose y elevándose antes de quedar reducido a polvo, Colosio dejo de decir "ora" y sorprendido lo miro, Marco podía ver los ojos rojos del ser: estaba experimentando el verdadero terror pero aun así al hablar siguió con su tono burlesco – enserio crees poder matarme, idiota (x10), soy un ser superior mis músculos pueden aumentar 300 veces su densidad y con este dedo te matare – tras decir esto se agacho y su masa muscular aumento llenándose de venas negras y levanto su dedo "corazón", comenzó a golpear la barrera que protegía al joven quien sentía los impactos en su cuerpo pero pronto se detuvo, pues el dedo de titán exploto.

\- cómo es posible eres un mewmano de mierda, nunca nos han podido matar ¡nos regeneramos! – el dedo comenzó a crecer muy lentamente para después podrirse y romperse en dejando salir la sangre de la criatura que rugió preparando otro ataque, pero era demasiado tarde: la columna negra de que despedía la espada del chico comenzó a devorar las almas y la magia de los trolls cercanos, hasta que se compacto en figura de la katana, las mejillas de Marco brillaban de negro y blanco, sus ojos eran carmesí con una finas pupilas de dragón su aura mágica era carmesí y alrededor de su cuerpo el efecto de luz blanca del Deepdown despedía un brillo blanco… era el golpe final…..el único golpe que necesitaba.

Marco camino hacia su enemigo, pero Colosio volvió hacer el ora, ora, ora y el chico dijo – **zancada** – antes de que algún golpe le diera de lleno, el chico desapareció en flash y reapareció detrás del titán su aura desapareció y el guardo su espada, agarrando su brazo que fue rozado por un golpe y sangraba ligeramente comenzando a caminar hacia sus amigos ignorando al ser que estaba a su lado.

Colosio le miro ¿Qué había pasado, porque lo ignoraba, era idiota ese niño? Y ¿Por qué un enorme charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo…debajo de él?, ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de partirse a la mitad siendo devorado por las llamas obscuras que habían tomado su dedo momentos antes.

Henry I estaba sentado junto a Moon, Dave, Lucy y Augusto (quien flotaba) al borde de la tarima, a simple vista no habían sufrido pérdidas catastróficas pero había bastantes heridos – hace cuanto que sabias que Marco Diaz poseía ese poder – cuestiono Lucy Spiderbite quien temblaba ligeramente – desde su nacimiento Lucy, yo le ayude a Angie a traerlo a este mundo y fui yo quien dividió su poder en 8 partes – contesto Margarite quien no había hablado mucho y en ese momento se acercó sentándose al lado de la reina Spiderbite.

\- Estas diciendo que el chico es al menos 6 veces más fuerte que lo ¿que acabamos de ver? – Inquirió Augusto y Henry le respondió – no viejo amigo, su magia es 6 veces mayor que el mostrado en ese ataque, de hecho probablemente pudo haber matado a ese titán simplemente haciendo deepdown en su liberación zero pero bueno supongo que necesitaba un arma rúnica y sin liberar otro nivel no podía tener acceso a ella.

\- ¿Tan fuerte es su magia qué debieron sellarla e incluso hoy no la puede usar completamente?, Tom tuvo su magia sellada hasta los 12 años – menciono Dave con un semblante preocupado dado que el mismo presencio el baile de la luna roja y la pelea de ambos jóvenes.

\- el problema de mi sobrino es que a comparación de Melascula, Tom y Mercy es, que no es capaz de controlar su enorme poder y eso lastima su cuerpo…. Star Butterfly tampoco es capaz de usar adecuadamente su forma mariposa por la misma razón ¿me equivoco?- intervino Anastasia Drake con los brazos cruzados mirando a Moon – ella siempre fue una prodigio en la creación de hechizos, tanto Glossaric como Baby han dicho que su potencial y poder en la magia es el mismo o incluso superior… que el de Eclipsa " **la mariposa de la muerte** " – la reina cerro los ojos y se tapó el rostro ante tal recuerdo cuando Baby les explico tal potencial.

– no creo que eso sea una mala señal sino al contrario una extraña bendición, Eclipsa era una una mujer tan poderosa que podría vencer a los zodiaczs si estos hubiesen aparecido- mascullo Albert Phenex sentado a lo lejos siendo fulminado por las miradas de todos los reyes excepto de Henry que se dio un facepalm.

\- cuñado no creo que sea el momento de discutir eso o de ser insensibles, ahora debemos comer y permitir a los chicos descansar – el emperador se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Moon – si me pidieras mi opinión creo que ella debe ir a la tierra a vivir con Marco, no se algo bueno podría salir de que estén juntos y admítelo Moon Mewni o la tierra no serán seguros mucho tiempo o incluso hasta la próxima primavera ni para ella ni para él, di que es un estupidez mía pero tengo la corazonada de que eso es lo mejor.

Moon miro el campo de batalla y a los chicos volver y en su corazón deseaba que esta solo fuera una pelea como las miles que ella enfrento junto a sus amigos, pero sabia en el fondo que la guerra que se aproximaba sería algo nunca antes visto…. Y por un momento vio el espíritu de Infinity (como un recuerdo dentro de su ser) rodeando a Marco y a Star y su confianza volvió: era el momento de pelear por el futuro y el destino una vez más.

 **Campamento provisional del ejercito Draconix, 1:50 de la tarde Pv general**.

Star estaba comiendo junto a las magas sanadoras Phenex y los magos Drake un caldo con papas y carne de cabra gigante de las que habitaban en los archipiélagos nombrados " **las islas quisquillosas** " ubicadas al este pasando el límite territorial de la isla capital de Draconix, las cuales se comenzaron a originar desde hace 2000 años siendo de origen volcánico y que hoy en día algunas llegaban a los 10 000 kilómetros cuadrados de ancho y 7000 kilómetros de ancho que a pesar de estar a menos de 30 kilómetros de la costa este del imperio, estas islas eran vigiladas por barcos mercantes y militares del continente que apoyan a la armada naval de Draconix que protegían esta área de "libre tránsito, comercio y vivienda" donde cualquier mewmano podía vivir y explotar los recursos siempre y cuando tuviera un contrato o permiso con algún reino del continente y estuviese registrado en el gremio oficial de las islas.

Volviendo al campamento, Lucy y su hija estaban ayudando a los heridos junto a Margarite y Albert Phenex quienes estaban sanando a casi 3000 heridos quienes no estaban en peligro mortal pero si no eran atendidos su fallecimiento era posible.

Star si bien no era una experta en magia médica, al menos era capaz de ayudar a quitarles las armaduras y ropas ensangrentadas a los soldados, después de al menos una hora de trabajo y tras haber comido se dirigió a una enorme carpa color roja de amenos unos 400 metros de largo mientras los reyes estaban terminando de comer y los príncipes estaban siendo curados.

Larry y Rock tenían heridas en los brazos y el abdomen, Tom ya se había regenerado teniendo solo algunos vendajes en su cuerpo y estaba siendo alimentado por su novia Janna quien estaba sentada en su regazo, dándole uvas en la boca lo cual provoco en la princesa una risita pues el príncipe mitad demonio estaba extremadamente relajado y sonrojado debido a que su novia le acariciaba los músculos cada tanto tiempo.

\- hey Starship ¿ya están mejor las tropas? – pregunto Tom al verla acercarse, incluso Janna dejo de darle uvas para centrarse en la princesa con una sonrisa traviesa – si por fin hemos conseguido limpiar las heridas y suturarlas, de hecho tu amiga Jackie está vistiéndose y viene hacia aquí acompañada de la chica Wong – contesto Star con una sonrisa cansada, sentándose en una silla cercana tomando un vaso limpio y agua de una jarra aliviando su sed, Janna se levantó del regazo de su novio e intento acercar su mano al cuello de Star pero una electricidad obscura la hizo retroceder revelándose el sello al quemarse el listón en el cuello de la princesa, quien estaba sorprendida al igual que el resto de los reyes y príncipes al ver lo ocurrido.

\- y yo que pensaba que los sellos **incubo-súcubo** eran iguales a quienes los creaban…. Pero por lo que veo este pequeño es realmente muy agresivo con quien se acerque a ti, pero supongo que tanto yo como Melascula onechan no somos de la confianza de Marco y por ello me ataco sin dudarlo - comento la pelinegra aun sonriendo acariciando su mano que presentaba unas marcas negras de quemaduras leves, Tom en cambio se dio un facepalm en su tercer ojo lanzando un "auch" al golpearse.

En ese momento tan incómodo, entro al lugar Marco sin camisa acariciándose la muñeca izquierda donde la luz del sol por fin dejaba ver que había una marca negra de dos líneas entrelazadas ondulantes que terminaban en un corazón negro con una luna creciente color roja carmesí: la misma marca del cuello de Star.

Henry y Moon intercambiaron una mirada rápida, nadie dijo nada dado que los rumores decían que Star Butterfly estaba unida con un noble Senja pero aun viendo la marca en directo, nadie le dio importancia: era normal en los Senja y su nobleza tener concubinas antes del matrimonio y los príncipes ya lo sabían por Tom, pero el silencio era pesado, hasta que Pony Head furibunda le apunto con su cuerno a Marco cargando Magia eléctrica en su cuerpo con las pupilas en forma de estrellas convertidas en signos de calavera –de acuerdo chico musculoso y fuerte ¡porque B-fly tiene ese sello en su cuello y al menos dos personas ya han sido atacadas por esa aura extraña que es exactamente igual a tu poder mágico¡-

Dijo molesta la princesa voladora quien se acercó lo suficiente al moreno para que este sintiera la presión de su magia… en vano dado que con un movimiento de su mano el chico toco el cuello de Lilacia y un sello de súcubos fue creado en el lugar donde sus manos tocaron y rápidamente este se activó haciendo que Pony comenzara a retorcerse placenteramente hasta caer al suelo respirando pesadamente y sonrojada.

Los ojos de Marco volvían a ser rojos con un sol negro en su frente: su maldición se había activado de nuevo, pero a los pocos minutos trono los dedos con lo cual Pony dejo de sentir placer y después el sello fue eliminado de su cuello, Marco repentinamente azoto en el suelo, cuando Mercy y Melascula lo subyugaron para que no pudiese moverse, pero en ese instante Star grito – ya basta déjenlo, el solo se defendía sin dañar a Pony Head.

Mercy miro como Star se acercaba, Melascula tras compartir una mirada con su prima, ambas levantaron a Marco y le dieron un pequeño empujón dejándolo a un metro de distancia de la princesa, Melascula se cruzó de Brazos con sus ojos verdes fijos en Star mientras le decía- te prometí que verías a onichan y ahora exijo que ambos revelen la verdad sobre cómo se conocieron – Mercy levanto a Pony envolviéndola en un fuego color azul cielo que la saco de su transe mascullando incoherencias sobre chicos guapos, por lo cual la princesa Senja la envolvió en sus brazos como un bebe.

El silencio era absoluto inclusive Jackie (con su brazo en un cabestrillo), Brittney, Lucy y Penélope quienes acababan de llegar estaban en total silencio: la chica Wong miraba al suelo abrazándose a sí misma mientras Jackie estaba atenta a la reina Moon quien miraba como su hija parecía clavada al suelo, ambas Spiderbite se unieron al resto de la realeza – _vamos Marco es hora de zanjar este asunto has esperado 3 años para ello_ –se dijo la chica Thomas recordando esa noche cuando su ex novio (pero a pesar de todo buen amigo) por fin la supero besando a una chica quien conoció esa noche e incluso fueron iluminados por la Luna de sangre. 

– _por un momento cuando veo a esos dos recuerdo cuando Moon y Rafael se volvieron a ver a los 14 años en el baile de la campana plateada, cualquiera diría que era porque se deseaban el uno al otro como algo más que viejos amigos, hasta el día en que meses después ambos les declararon su amor a quienes hoy en día son sus compañeros de vida. Pero al igual que la de sus padres esa es la mirada de un par de cómplices que han compartido un secreto tanto tiempo que cuando llega el momento de la verdad solo pueden dedicarse miradas de complicidad que nadie entiende porque es algo tan íntimo entre ambos_ \- pensó Lucy Spiderbite al ver a ambos chicos mirándose el uno al otro.

Janna abrazo a Tom, el chico mostraba una mirada de cautela, ella también miraba a Moon quien estaba expectante, Henry y Margarite por su parte observaban a Mercy quien miraba fulminantemente a sus hermanos pequeños aun cargando a PonyHead, con una mirada de "si hacen algo los matare", el resto de la realeza estaba en silencio. 

Ambos chicos estaban perdidos en sus miradas, Star rompió el silencio sonrojada, dando un pequeño paso hacia el– así que este sello es el que me hiciste la noche que nos conocimos hace ya casi cuatro años en octubre (nota autor: el baile de la Luna sangrienta en la serie concuerda con el día de los muertos que es el 31 de octubre por lo tanto si están en julio apenas van a ser apenas 4 años en esa fecha, pero yo no le quito el "año extra" debido a que son fechas importantes; y si por eso aún no hay Zodiaczs aun….).

\- si espero que no te haya molestado mucho – contesto Marco acercándose un paso también – después de todo cuando Tom me dijo que había arreglado el asunto con la chica del baile preferí olvidar eso y me dedique a entrenarme para usar todo mi poder – revelo rascándose al cabeza y finalizo suspirando- de no ser porque me daba vergüenza después de lo ocurrido te abría quitado el sello… yo ya sospechaba que eras tú la princesa de Mewni pero no quería incomodarte o provocar un conflicto entre nuestros reinos.

La chica se sonrojo tocando la mejilla del chico- yo no podría permitir que lo quitaras, yo y Tom volvimos pero ¿sabes qué?, un extraño chico ya se había quedado con mi corazón, eso nadie lo podía cambiar y yo no quiero cambiarlo – dio otro paso sonrojándose aún más, más las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a hacer caras de sorpresa, Janna estaba haciendo un corazón con sus manos y Melascula se había desmayado junto a Pony por lo cual Mercy ahora cargaba a dos chicas desmayadas poniendo una mala cara.

Marco sentía como la magia en sus mejillas hacían que brillaran, el agarro a la princesa de la cadera dando otro paso hacia ella – no sé si esto podría funcionar, yo no tengo un reino y aun no te conozco bien – cada vez se estaba perdiendo más en esos ojos azules incluso su maldición de lujuria no se había activado pero alrededor de ambos pequeñas mariposas salían de Star y pequeños dragones y fénix de Marco quien continuo – sabes ambos estamos malditos, tu debido a Latía y yo fui directamente maldecido por primus Lucitor…. yo quiero derrotarlo y sé que juntos lo haremos con ayuda de nuestros amigos pero entre ambos puede que no sea bastante para que confíes en mi – Marco miro a su alrededor antes de volver a mirar a Star.

Ella lo miro con tristeza – yo no quiero un reino, ya tengo uno y sé que desciendes de Meteora Papillon/Butterfly pero eso no me importa, he escuchado a tu tío sobre primus Lucitor y no me importa si es destino o no, yo quiero conocerte y luchar juntos – le tomo el rostro de los cachetes y se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron a pocos centímetros, ambos corazones latían juntos, incluso Mercy tenía los ojos brillantes ante la escena.

Moon por su parte estaba derramando pequeñas lagrimas recordando con emociones encontradas, aquel baile de la campana plateada ella tenía 14 años, cuando Henry y Rafael fingieron haberse torcido el tobillo para que ella pudiese bailar con River en lugar de ellos e incluso como Rafael siempre había reunido a los príncipes y princesas para hacer múltiples viajes de amigos, aprovechando cada oportunidad para dejarlos solos hasta que eventualmente River se confesó y juntos compartieron una boda secreta con el resto de sus amigos que termino en un orgia donde con su respectiva pareja, perdieron sus purezas antes de ir a luchar juntos.

Y ahora ella veía a su hija mirar al hijo de quien, aun ahora podía decir, a pesar de la distancia que era su mejor amigo; incluso al observar a Star podía distinguir que ella miraba a Marco con intensidad que nunca había visto e incluso ve al chico devolver esa mirada…., por lo cual se preguntaba qué ocurriría, si se conocieran mejor ¿Qué iba a ocurrir, si incluso después de solo verse una vez ambos se deseaban con intensidad; pero si esto continuaba entonces después de un tiempo Mewni tendría un rey que reconciliaría de verdad los errores de Solaria y Hope?.

Lejos de los pensamientos de Moon, Marco sonrió dándole un beso en la frente a Star provocando un grito ahogado en todos los presentes, solo PonyHead y Melascula reaccionaron distinto dado que ambas se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a tratar de empujar a ambos para que se dieran un beso en la boca hasta que Mercy las jalo de la oreja a ambas alejándolas mientras iba mascullando – hey yo también los Shippeo pero no sean groseras y déjenlos hablar, Tom, Janna cierren la boca, esos dos no han pasado ni a primera base como otros…- dijo a la pareja altivamente dejándolos sonrojados.

Todo es hermoso ¿no?, lástima que el celular de Marco sonó en ese instante con la melodía del "unicornio espacial", sin soltar a la princesa a la cual tenía agarrada de la cintura contesto – hola, ¿que deseas mama? –Pregunto el chico, quien hablo unos minutos con su madre, después suspiro mirando a Star con cariño sosteniendo un sonrisa triste – tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión, mi hermano menor está enfermo y la niñera no es tan buena en estos casos, creo que deberemos vernos otro día – le da un beso en la frente, acariciando su cabello rubio y ella se recuesta en su pecho.

¿Me aceptarías en tu casa si me voy a vivir a la tierra una temporada?- le cuestionó la princesa acariciando la espalda del moreno; Jackie y Brittney abrieron los ojos ante esas palabras incluso el emperador tenía la boca abierta: ni en sus más locos planes o posibles previsiones para enfrentarse a los zodiaczs, hubiese pensado que la misma Star Butterfly le pidiera a Marco estar juntos, solo faltaba que ambos decidieran entrenar juntos e investigar la profecía de Latía y Unity para que el escenario ideal para que enfrentar ese evento peligroso que en el futuro todo el universo debería enfrentar.

- _si ambos están juntos será fácil para mi preparar las alianzas en esta dimensión y destruir a los agentes hostiles que ya están organizándose para pelear junto a primus Lucitor e incluso la posibilidad de que ambos se ayuden a mejorar_ \- pensó Henry I mientras observado a la "parejita" que estaba quitándole la atención a todos, miro a sus dos hijos varones con desaprobación dado que estaban enfurecidos mirando hostilmente a Star y a Marco con sus manos posando sobre sus armas.

El emperador camino hacia ellos y los agarro de sus capas sacándolos de la carpa ante la mirada de todos pero eso no le importó, ambos Henry Jr. Y Harry intentaron reprochar a su padre pero este no les permitió siquiera hablar y comenzó a hablar apuntándoles con el dedo amenazante antes de mascullar furioso – no quiero que hablen o digan ninguna estupidez, quiero que paren con esta actitud estúpida, son príncipes herederos no simples imbéciles que toman decisiones por sentimientos de inferioridad o su estúpido ego-.

\- padre tú y Mercy siempre han preferido a Marco y a nosotros nos has presentado como bufones a comparación de ese bastar… – ambos dijeron como un reclamo, pero su padre los interrumpió dándoles un par de gaznatadas una en cada mejilla, su semblante era serio, sin ira pero su mirada era de total seriedad – no volveré a repetir esto: ustedes son los príncipes herederos pero nadie los quiere y ¿saben porque?, porque por más que yo los ame o su madre los proteja ustedes no tienen el mínimo tacto o consideración con nuestros vasallos o amigos más queridos y eso fue lo que me impulso a declarar que Marco podía tomar el trono matándonos para controlar a la casa Drake que no estuvo de acuerdo en que no aceptara la corona sin causar "problemas"… y que hiriera a mi hermano en el proceso-

El emperador se cruzó de brazos suspirando y continuo, cerrando sus ojos rememorando a su pequeño sobrino a los 5 años, pidiéndole que le entrenara y continuo– entrene a Marco desde pequeño porque él, iba a ser el príncipe heredero además de que a pesar de su poder él tiene dificultades al usarlo; no es un genio en la magia como ustedes, Mercy o Melascula pero en el reino eso no les interesa porque el chico siempre ha trabajado en acercarse y ayudar a nuestros vasallos incluso aquellos que viven en las fronteras del reino – no había rastro de emoción en su rostro– una batalla se acerca y esta vez no serán trolls o un titán de baja categoría el enemigo, sino seres legendarios que portan un poder que solo algunos reyes y reinas poderosas como Eclipsa o Severus podrían enfrentar…. Incluso yo y Moon no somos tan poderosos como para presumir que podremos pelear contra ellos y espero que esto les haga ser un poco más modestos, porque no meteré las manos si alguien trata de herirlos, desde ahora están solos en sus estupideces– se dio media vuelta volviendo a la carpa, ambos príncipes estaban furiosos no entendiendo lo que su padre les advirtió, algún día eso podría costares la vida pero eso aún estaba por verse.

Cuando Henry I volvió al interior de la carpa todos los presentes miraban a Star quien estaba sola mirando al vacío con una sonrisa de chica enamorada y tocándose la mejilla derecha mientras, la princesa volteo a ver al recién llegado con la misma sonrisa, le pregunto- ¿Dónde dijo vive su sobrino? Creo que unas vacaciones me caerían bien – Henry puso cara de sorpresa ante ello con un cierto grado de ignorancia de cómo responderle, antes de procesar las palabras dirigidas a él, lo cual provoco que este se soltara a reírse a carcajadas cayendo al suelo y dando pataletas al entender los deseos de Star al preguntar; tras unos minutos entre risas miro a Moon y a su esposa antes de hablar –Margarite y Moon tienen una misión dada por el destino: llevar a mini-Moon a la tierra para que estos jovencitos tengan "su luna de miel"- Dave y Augusto rodaron sus ojos, mientras el resto de la realeza rio al igual que los jóvenes con excepción de Albert Phenex que si bien veía como una buena señal para su reino y la familia, que la princesa Butterfly se fijara en Marco Diaz….. No, Marco Ubaldo Senja el " **Draconix** **del apocalipsis"** –se auto corrigió el noble cambiando de opinión al pensar que tal vez ese posible matrimonio sería algo bueno recordando como Colosio fue partido a la mitad en menos de 3 minutos, muriendo sin poder haberle plantado cara a Marco quien era-, hijo de Angie Drake la " **Draconix de la belleza y la destrucción** " y Rafael Senja el " **Draconix de la paciencia y la aniquilación** ".

Se alejó no deseando escuchar lo que el resto hablara sobre los recientes sucesos y pensó para si mismo- _siempre fui partidario de que mi cuñado fuese el rey y fui feliz con ello pero la familia Phenex está cayendo en desgracia dado que Melascula eligió ser nombrada Papillon, Mercy no renunciara a su legítimo apellido al ser nombrada general y mis sobrinos…_ \- el noble recordó como sus sobrinos actuaban e incluso viendo como estos estaban regañando a los cansados soldados por no haber matado al titán ellos en lugar de Marco e hizo una mueca de desagrado – _esos idiotas son una desgracia no me sorprendería que hubiese una guerra civil si ellos tomaran el trono –_

suspiro agobiado mientras saludaba a los soldado con los que se cruzaba dirigiéndose a una tienda donde podría descansar un poco pero su mente continuo pensando _\- tendré que insistir en un posible matrimonio entre mi hija y el joven Drake, en caso de que mis sobrinos sean tan estúpidos como para no madurar o sobrevivir la guerra… un nuevo reino creado por las Butterfly y los Senja, tal vez no sea mala idea pero aún es un cuento de hadas digno de Rita Malalengua_ \- con este último pensamiento se acostó en uno de los catres y se tapó con las mantas ahí dispuestas sonriendo, tal vez algún noble le censuraría por dormir donde descansan los soldados del reino, pero después de luchar junto a Moon, Rafael y Henry durante un tiempo contra Toffe el Septariano, ese catre era un lujo a comparación de las pieles que River Johansen les conseguía para poder soportar el frio del campo de batalla después de luchar por días y aun hoy en día cuando asistía a una expedición al bosque de la muerte o en protección de las Islas quisquillosas de los piratas ese recuerdo le permite dormir aun en las noches más peligrosas, con ese último recuerdo Albert Phenex se quedó dormido mientras algunos soldados ya veteranos, con cuidado le quitaban las botas y le ponían más almohadas, para que el aun joven noble con quien habían compartido el campo de batalla e incluso la comida más parca y siempre les animo aun en momentos desesperantes, pudiese dormir mejor como ellos pudieron hacerlo gracias a él.

 **2 de julio Eco Creek, hora 6:00 de la mañana residencia Diaz, Marco Pv.**

\- Marco Senja, ¿dónde estás aun huyes de mí? – se escuchaba una voz seca y con un tono burlesco que arrastraba las palabras en una completa obscuridad, Marco intento ver algo en esa negrura pero él lo sabía: sus ojos estaban abiertos pero la obscuridad era tal que parecía el vacío en sí mismo.

Repentinamente la obscuridad comenzó a retraerse en un solo lugar con la forma de una sombra enorme con cuernos y 5 ojos, Marco había visto esa figura muchas veces en el pasado desde que este lo maldijera: era Primus Lucitor quien mostro una sonrisa despiadada viendo al chico con esos ojos amarrillos con rojo, la sombra alzo sus manos que terminaban en garras carmesí y continuo hablando – al fin tú y Star Butterfly se han vuelto a ver, pude sentir tu lujuria, ¿dime ahora tiene lindas tetas o aun es una tabla de planchar? – Le cuestiono el demonio rodeándolo mientras reía el chico no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, por lo cual Primus continuo – dime ¿te la vas a volver a coger analmente como la pequeña puta que ella y las mujeres Butterfly son y fueron, pequeño Marco?, como cuando ambos tuvieron la mewbertad, de igual manera que otros ancestros de ambos follaron como animales – el demonio se acercó hasta que Marco sintió su horrible aliento.

El chico siguió sin inmutarse, por dentro estaba furioso pero no iba a caer en los juegos mentales de ese monstruo que lo había maldecido e incluso le atormentaba cada tanto tiempo al dormir, pero Marco solo se limitó a alzar su mano que se convirtió en un tentáculo morado con lila y comenzar a liberar su sello antes de golpear la cara de Primus quien riendo comenzó a desaparecer no sin antes advertirle al joven –descuida pequeño Marco ya no te molestare en tus sueños porque cuando menos te lo esperes mis zodiaczs comenzaran a aparecer y antes de que yo vuelva tú y la princesa morirán junto a todos LOS QUE AMAS y estos sueños serán tus pesadillas en la REALIDAD– imágenes de sus amigos y familia muertos aparecieron en ante sus ojos antes de despertar de golpe.

El chico abrió los ojos cayendo de su cama, por suerte toda su habitación estaba forrada de alfombras negras y gracias a esto supo que estaba sudando a chorros, pronto se levantó mientras un pequeño tentáculo purpura con lila saliera de su brazo izquierdo mientras abría su pequeña boca con dientes afilados y unos pequeños ojos purpuras sin pupilas, el pequeño tentáculo volvió al brazo de Marco antes de salir de su pecho y comenzar a quitarle la camisa de la pijama blanca que estaba usando.

\- gracias Karl – sonrió el joven Diaz al pequeño tentáculo, el cual bailoteo un poco sonriendo tirando la camisa empapada al cesto de la ropa– descuida compañero te debo la vida al fin de cuentas seguiría sellado en santa Olga de no ser por ti y Paty Arms, así que no tienes nada que agradecerme – le respondió el tentáculo antes de estirarse y sacarle una camisa interior color negra la cual Marco tomo para después ponérsela y Karl continuo – además ambos tenemos un objetivo que es derrotar a Primus Lucitor – el tentáculo acerco sus ojos a la cara del chico y con una sonrisa enorme le dijo – además ahora no estamos solos, Star Butterfly estará junto a nosotros y espero poder ver la reacción de su rostro cuando me la presentes pillín – el tentáculo entrecerró los ojos con una mirada picara – vi ayer como se miraban ¿te imaginas si se viniera a vivir contigo?.

Marco le ignoro mientras salía de su cuarto tirándose por la ventana tras ponerse unos tenis deportivos negros y cayendo en el pasto sin mucho problema, no le respondió a Karl mientras liberaba su sello en el nivel uno comenzando a entrenar con su katana, pasaron al menos unas 2 horas antes de que Marco contestara la pregunta que le hizo el Monstruo en forma de tentáculo – Karl entiendo que me has dicho cientos de veces que dado que ambos tenemos nuestras almas ligadas por la Luna Sangrienta nuestros caminos se cruzarían de nuevo e incluso por eso supe que ella estaba encerrada en el reino de la magia hace 2 años, pero no crees que es peligroso que estemos juntos digo, los Zodiaczs podrían despertar más rápido y… la realidad es que no es un buen momento, sé que ayer me sentí libre e incluso me sentí ligado a ella como nunca antes pero insisto no creo que sea una buena idea– le espeto el chico devolviendo la mirada a Karl moviendo su espada pensativo por lo cual el tentáculo, lo golpeo dándole un zape parando un instante.

Karl entrecerró sus ojos raros con una expresión de decepción - Marco no puedo creer que escuche eso de ti después de lo que ocurrió ayer, insisto Senja tus prioridades están mal esa chica está loca por ti, demonios nunca habías liberado tu poder de esa manera está ayer que ambos estuvieron juntos – el tentáculo se movía exasperado al hablar, pero repentinamente se detuvo observando a su alrededor, Marco se detuvo también, dado que sintió una presencia mágica familiar, Karl volteo hacia su casa y sonrió - hablando de la reina de roma, siento que un portal se abrió frente a tu casa deberíamos ir a revisar.

El chico camino hacia el interior de la casa con Karl en su hombro y con su magia sellada de nuevo, sus padres estaban preparando el desayuno.

\- hola mijo ¿Cómo amaneciste después de tu gran batalla? – exclamo su padre abrazándole con fuerza dado que ayer no había podido verle después de estar ocupado toda la noche con su empresa exportadora, la cual les había permitido vivir cómodamente .

Su madre le dirigió una mirada molesta antes de hablar – tu tía Anastasia me conto que uso "deepdown" para matar a un titán de baja categoría y además que se puso cariñoso con la princesa Star – tras terminar su padre dejo caer su tasa de café y tras unos minutos sonrió y le felicito por volver con su chica "destinada".

Marco trato de no sentirse apenado o sonrojarse, pero su madre les tiro una chancla a ambos y libero su poder mágico transformándose en su forma de dragón humanoide de escamas rojas agarrándolos del cuello cuya voz era digna de un demonio enfurecido –lo hizo enfrente de toda la realeza de Mewni e incluso casi le da un beso en la boca y no olvidemos lo que hicieron ellos dos hace 4 años en la casa – ambos hombres estaban con los ojos abiertos tratando de no mostrar el miedo que sentían en su interior y Marco hasta cierto punto sabía que era culpable hasta cierto punto - debo recordarte que nuestros vecinos dejaron de hablarnos por casi un año debido a los efectos Mewbertad de Marco…..hasta nosotros tuvimos una noche candente – musito la señora sonrojándose al recordar ese momento sin soltarlos.

Pero antes de que algo más ocurriese la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Melascula y a Mercy que cargaban un enorme baúl –hola familia lamento por llegar de sorpresa como amanecie….- ambas chicas se quedaron pasmadas viendo la escena – creo que tía Angie ya sabe que la princesa Star viene a vivir a la tierra – dijo Mercy empujando un poco a Melascula para que se moviera dentro de la casa dando paso a su madre, a la reina Moon y a la susodicha princesa – hola señores Diaz mucho gusto soy la princesa Star Butterfly, agradezco que el señor Diaz me aceptara como estudiante de intercambio – saludo la princesa un poco nerviosa ante la escena.

Los ojos de Angie se cerraron y abrieron mientras su cerebro se conectaba y desconectaba procesando las palabras de su sobrina y de la princesa mientras Rafael comenzaba a festejar aun cuando su esposa le estaba apretando el cuello.

Cuando por fin conecto todo saludo con alegría a Moon y a Margarite antes de volver a mirar su hijo y esposo mientras su cuerpo se llenó de fuego carmesí con una mirada furiosa – Marco Ubaldo Diaz tú y ese tentáculo raro están castigados hasta nuevo aviso y tu Rafael Senja dormirás en el sillón todo el mes que viene por no avisarme que Moon nos vendría a visitar – Karl rio maquiavélicamente sorprendiendo las visitas antes de hablar – compañero estas en un gran problema…..y todavía no han aparecido ningún Zodiacz, creo que la vida con Star Butterfly será muy divertida – Marco rodo los ojos sabiendo que su futuro próximo era tan oscuro como un agujero negro o un mewmano sin alma.

Pero de momento era momento de decirle a la bella Star Butterfly "Bienvenida a la tierra princesa", mientras en lo más profundo de la escuela para princesas remilgadas, Santa Olga el templo septariano comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras las figuras se iluminaban lentamente como anunciando la batalla que se acercaba lentamente.

Espero que este prologo les haya gustado queridos lectores y reitero espero que les haya gustado debido a que prácticamente son dos o tres capítulos en uno, pero como este proyecto será muy lentamente escrito pues….bueno nos veremos más seguido en otras de mis historias que en esta, más aseguro que les gustara cuando los suba;

Sin más tengan un excelente fin de semana, hasta la próxima…..o esperen el próximo capítulo se titulara " **Marco y Star hablan ¡aquella noche donde el destino nos unió! : el baile de la luna sangrienta"**


End file.
